spike's new brother
by johnnyomon
Summary: you know the saying kids grow up fast these days? Well that's Spike situation! Everyone has his eyes on him now these grown and tried to have fun on his birthday but gets hurt by the one pony he never thought that would hurt them so bad he makes a wish waiting to leave equestria for the human world forever but then he gains a brother from other world!
1. Chapter 1

**Spike's new brother**

: Johnny Wilson

**Chapter 1 spike's fear**

Equestria home to many that live there, like stallions, colts and fillies.

A place of magic and mystery and wonder sites that you cannot believe in your wildest imagination

A place where you are accepted first a judge later, where friendship is given not earned, you think that this place is paradise well normally it is…..well for one baby dragon...well not some much a baby any more... more like a young teen at 13 youknw- **you get the point!**

I am of course talking about a certain purple dragon we all know and love Spike living with twilight in the Golden Oaks Library in ponyville. Spike: (sigh) geez it sure has been lonely in library without twilight these last few weeks, well not really gone but ever since we came back from the alternate world and mind you me that was a crazy adventure. Spike looked up at the sky it had been three years since coming to ponyville. him, twilight and the others have been to so much together, first thing we defeated nightmare moon then discord then we reformed him,we also went into human World as humans well twilight a human and Spike a dog he didn't like that part except when the human version of

Rarity scratched his ears and called him cute. Then they had to give up the elements of harmony to stops some evil roots that discord had planted a forgot about, but that didn't stop the roots nearly destroying ponyville but thanks to him and twilight and the others they managed to do it. However this is not plaguing spikes mind. Spike: we have been through lot I just hope she doesn't forget what day is! Spike was drifting out staring off into the distance in a daydream of sadness and depression when suddenly he smelled apple pie. Spike: wait minute, applejack?!… How did you know it was me little me darling? Spike would turn around with a huge smile and went to the orange colored earth pony and gave a great big huge smile and huge to match it.

Spike said with a jokingly tone: who else lives on a farm bucks apples all day and smells like apples when there's no apples around? Applejack only laughed at the remark shaking her head slightly realizing he was right. Applejack: well little partner you got me there. Spike: hey what happened to sugar cube isn't that isn't that what you usually say? Applejack: with a sly seductive yet playful grin walked over to the spike playfully. Applejack (looking checking him over and giggling slightly) well Spike I can't call you sugar cube but darling yes, spike:oh wow easy there applejack! I haven't grown that much to be receiving this kind of attention especially from you!Spike said as his face was bright red nearly looking like a cherry. Applejack only rolled her eyes and shook her head in disappointment spike I'm shocked that you haven't you noticed how many young mare's in ponyville have noticed that you aren't little any more and giving you that special look over the last few days, especially my sister and her two friends... and me under her breath haven't already- spike hello? Spike? Spike!

What?wha Was spikes only will remark as he turned around to having another sad depressing daydream.

Applejack had enough she was worried for her little friend_ well not so little friend to tell the truth she started attracting strong feelings for him he wasn't little no more and he was quite the looker for a only that he was kind, loving dedicated any young mare would be honored to have them as their own and many wanted him as their_** own**_ now he was grown to a young teen. Applejack: spike you now you can talk to me about anything darling you now that right? Spike realizing he's been he been caught he decided to confess Spike: okay applejack here's what I 'upset about it's about twilight I don't think, I don't think she loves me as her brother anymore, at first when he said that he was holding back tears , but now buckled on to the ground crying his eyes out.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the birthday of sadness **

Applejack could not believe the site she was seeing; the only words that were running through her head were "what in the sam hay is going on here. Applejack: Spike!? Spike! calm down honey get it together now, now why would you say twilight don't love you no more as a brother?! Now from the years I've known her she always talks about you being her favorite brother maybe even more than a big brother shining armor! Spike managed to control himself a dry up his tears but he could not stop sniffling and hiccuping between sniffles, but he did the best he could but was still pretty much upset. Spike: well lately l she's stays in the basement of the library I almost never see or hear from her that is when she has to eat or to take a shower and she ignore me, now applejack cannot believe what she was hearing, yesterday twilight finally came out the basement she hadn't eaten or slept in four days, so I decided make her favorite sandwich with all the works. Applejack nodded with a smile (gosh oh boy spikes the most trustworthy guy in and the entire land of equestria… Oh boy whom I kidding if twilight keeps treating him like this, then I will clam this little fella for myself , any pony would be honored to have a special somepony like this kind, loving will do anything for you and make sure your happiness comes even if it means giving up his own happiness, if she keeps don't straighten up and treat spike right soon I'm going to a buck her in the face over and over to until she gets the point) applejack: what happened when you went to make the sandwich how did it go? Spike only cringed at the thought, oh no replied applejack spike what happened honey. Spike only sighed sadly and continued well Spike continued she yelled at me all she said was. twilight: **Spike I have no time for your games or food, with the elements of harmony gone equestria can be attacked at any time, plus it's time for me to act like a princess and it's time for you to but out official business that does not concern you dragon! **Upon hearing this troubling news applejack's jaw made a great attempt to just fall flat on the floor while still attached to her face Spike was amazed and shocked he expected not so much from applejacks reaction to the news. applejack: why that, that good for nothing high and mighty,stuck up to you must not be talking about the same twilight! this twilight is worse than Trixie on her best day and worse day, and she has the nerve to talk to you like oh if I get my hooves around her I teach a lesson she won't forget soon… a 1000 years' worth. Now if you wondering what cowgirl pony anger looked like a yay… not pretty including at this point it was scaring spike so he tried to calm her down. Spike: aap – applejack its okay she's just been studying really hard she didn't mean too! Didn't mean it! didn't mean it! spike I've known twilight for at least 2 to 3 years now! and that's not how she usually talks to anyone or any pony now! I don't know what's gotten into to her but if she ever starts talking to you like that again when I'm in earshot it all you better hope celestai and Luna are there to stop me!Was all that applejack said stomping her roof down with a mighty _**thud** _however she realized she was making spike upset. Applejack realized this she tried changing the subject, despite that I was wondering when is your birthday; second what you want me to get you now that you have control your greed is not problem to get you presents now. Spike: ah thanks applejack well… to…tell you the truth my birthday is today. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? Spike are you kidding me it's tonight but I thought had at least a week to prepare for your birthday at least four days but tonight!yeah Spike said sheepishly scratching the back of his head with his claw, you see I been worried about twilight that it t slipped my mind – – ooh buck that twilight causing a young dragon like this to be worried for weeks on end, applejack said with a low growling tone in her voice but her main focus was to be there for Spike so she began to put on a great big fake smile for him but

her eyes gave it away. Spike sheepishly fidgeting with his toes plus tail twitching nervously as well. Spike: you see I was worried and with all the work at the library since twilight was constantly studying but before he could finish a belch came from his mouth a letter popped out of his mouth and from his green flame applejack and Spike were taken back for a few seconds applejack looking at spike: Spike you going to read that letter? It's probably from Princess Celesta and it's mostly probably about you and your birthday. Spike looked with one eyebrow cocked up and said _**really applejack you think the Princess will remember my birthday when even twilight wouldn't and you can't think she's has a big old party planned at the castle for me with all the works because I don't.**_Spike using a sarcastic tone trying to have fun with her, I'm glad to see you found your sense of humor back spike said the cow pony with smirk on her face, go on read it you never know! Spike only rolled his eyes to the side fine ill humor you a bit. Applejack chuckled and waited for him to read the letter, spike cleared his throat and began to read as he always readied the letters sent from Princess celestai over the years with a dignified tone. As he starting reading the letter spike spikes eyes widened to the size of a baseball's and his jaw dropped slightly upon noticing this applejack busted out laughing let me guess honey's it's your mother celestai and she what's you come to the Castle to celebrate your birthday. Spike only looked at up the letter to meet applejack eyes and shook his head in disbelief but still shook his head. Well went the cow pony nudging her hoof in to spike's side playfully read it, Spike shook his head to concentrate okay okay geez. (Dear Spike my beloved son I don't know why you or twilight didn't tell me or haven't written to me lately but I am shocked to hear from a source other than you and most especially twilight that today is your birthday now if you think I was not going to celebrate my only son's birthday the most important day of his life then you are sadly wrong! Now I have notice that many young and single my point _**single**_ mares have been keeping a great eye of interest of your growth spurt. Which I am glad to hear by the way and yes _**my son this type of gossip can not get through equestria unnoticed by me**_ but back to my point now that they know you are at the proper age to marry dragon wise_ **and**_** i am **surprised you haven't married anypony yet, you have become so handsome so fast.

I hope this info will help you in finding your special somepony, marry and make me a grandmother_ hint hint_… Spike blushed at that last comment of his adoptive mother _**for the love of equestria even she is starting to think this!**_ What did I tell you a few minutes ago sugar cube! Spike looked over his shoulder to see applejack reading over his shoulder of course and giggling under her breath you keep going at this rate and I just might get hitched to you and solve that little problem of hers... **You kidding me right spike said chuckling nervously right!?** (Silence) applejack? Applejack? Hmmmm I wonder maybe I am maybe or maybe I'm not I haven't decided yet she said this time with her eyes batting at Spike fiercely. Spikes scales stood straight up in an instant as his color turned from purple to red as the sun and all he could say and think was one word **WHAT!, **but seriously spike just continue the letter. Spike shook his head again brushing it off as applejack's way of trying to cheer him up. Anyway spike continues to read the letter again (this cannot stand as your mother and Princess of equestria I am happily ordering you to come at 8 o'clock tonight to celebrate your birthday at the Castle hope to see you and your big sister twilight soon love your mother Princess celestai) PS I wasn't kidding about the marriage spike you are growing up dragons at your age already have started to find mates and I wasn't kidding I do want to be a grandmother one day and I mean soon and of many grandchildren, I would love to hear the sounds of the hoofprints of my soon-to-be grandchildren… or in your case claw prints Love you bye! PS PS I love to be great aunt you know love your aunt Luna! Upon finishing the letter spike face planted himself in the face with his claw and just yelled** for the love of all equestria jeez mom and my aunt Luna wait!** how did they know about my growth spurt! and and -Spikes face turned bright red so red it would put a tomato to shame. Upon finishing the letter all spike could hear and see was applejack rolling back and forth on her side clinching her sides as she was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Spike only looked at her with an angry frown on his face: _**oh thanks applejack you're so helpful right **__**now! **_he mumbled under his breath while snapping his claws. Just as that moment he heard a group of the girls voices one of them he knew very well in a Tom boy voice _**well it's official you have grown and you become 50% more awesome**_. Quickly turning his head around he smiled a great big smile he had not had in many days he looked to see the rest of the main six already in the middle in the doorway, coming in one by one all smiling like they had a big secret then it hit him applejack he said in an evil playful tone you knew it was my birthday didn't you've just been toying with me. Yes and no spike replied applejack turning her attention to rainbow – with a little smirk on her face. Rainbow dash!?You as well spike said as he looked at the Cyan color Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. **You** **know it!** As soon as she said that, she spun around so fast she looked like a rainbow colored tornado and as quickly as she began she stop in a split second naturally she just showing off her speed she was so proud of. Come on big guy who could forget your birthday! I second that darling upon hearing her voice spikes smile turned to a love-struck grin his eyes especially his pupils turned into shapes of hearts when he saw it was rarity the white unicorn with her purple mane bouncing as she came trotting towards him and did it the one thing he wanted to happen for so long but never thought it would happen he had given up on idea long ago as well as his crush on her but it finally happened, she trotted right up to him and kissed him on the lips! Now doing this the main six saw this and gasped. Oh my in quiet soft toned voice was fluttershy the yellow colored Pegasus with her pink mane covering one side of her face blushed so red you could see it to through her pink mane. She fidgeted a little before making away toward Spike also kissing him on the lips well to be fair she forced herself on him. That got an even bigger gasp from all the other girls because fluttershy is usually so shy they thought she wouldn't make a move. This got applejack attention something fierce she said in a shocked tone _**hold on now you a not getting ahead of me. **_In a quick motion she jumped up from the floor raced over Spike and planted a kiss of her own on the young Dragon, hey don't forget about me in a hyperactive tone Spike knew who it was almost immediately. Pinky – but before he could finish in a pink blur rushing towards him spearing him to the ground he felt the sunny warmth of pink lips meeting his. When the kiss was over he sat up quickly and with a shocked look on his face said you to pinkie pie?! Pinkie pie was a pink colored pony that is very hyperactive and one of the most happiest ponies on equestria you couldn't stop her from being happy and laughing it was her goal is to make other ponies and beings too feel better about themselves and just a laugh and have fun and most of all she loved throwing parties, did I forget to mention she was very hyperactive? Pinkie pie bounced all around spike numerous times talking so fast you can barely understand her spike was shocked as always as how she keeps talking so fast and so long without having to breath. Oh spikey bear of course I be here after all how can I be the queen of parties if i forgot one of my most dearest and most handsome friends birthday party Especially!? And have I said you are handsome? Spike only looked at the pink pony in confusion and in shock. Spike look towards rainbowdash the only one that hasn't stole a kiss from him. (well at least I know she won't do that rainbow's not the one to do that romantic stuff because she doesn't want to lose her swagger) but Spike thought wrong! Rainbowdash grew a smirk on her face and evil smirk yet not evil but playfully evil. Spike: if you think my swagger is going to keep me from doing what you think I going to do then you are wrong big guy!just then rainbowdash moved so fast that in a blink of an eye and wrapped her hooves round spike and forcefully with a big smirk on her face said **here** **it comes**! and planted the biggest most passionate kiss of all it was so good rainbowdash lifted herself and Spike into the air after a few seconds she then broke the embrace and settled herself and Spike down to the ground Spike had lost his balance because of the shock of the kiss and just was sat on the floor of the library looking at the main 5 as he did he opened and closed his mouth point his finger as if he was trying to say something but he was so shocked he couldn't say anything until he finally he got up and brushed himself off chuckling. uhha well I'm officially confused shocked and embarrassed at the same time, spike: there is something I want to ask you all of you now what was it? Oh yeah **WHAT IN THE NAME OF Sam EQUESTRIA IS GOING ON AROUND HERE, WHAT IS WITH THE LOVE FEST GOING ON HERE! **Frustrated Spike looked at all the girls and noticed that they were blushing at the site of him this this got him very nervous he was about to do and any guy would do the situation run for the hills until he heard a voice to he known all too well a voice with power yet compassion that he had known since he was just an hatching.

Calm down my son in a in a gentle tone I can explain everything Spike quickly turned around, Spike: mother what are you doing here? your letter said – – she, rubbed the top of spikes head with a giggle. I know what I wrote said Princess celestai but that was just a little prank I pulled to keep you occupied with applejack while I got the girls together so we can have the party! but i have heared some disturbing news she said changing her tone of voice from playfully mother to a serious princess in command about a student of mine by the name of twilight treating you wrong. But I get ahead of myself in the words of pinkie pie let's get this party is started. Then her horn glowed a bright yellow glow and instantly the library was covered with party decorations and streamers with a punch bowl and a giant and diamond covered cake with the words written happy birthday spike. at that moment pinkie pie turn around towards the front door and said okay every come on in, guests started coming into the main door of the library by the dozens spikes jaw once again nearly dropped to the ground. Spike felt tears from his eyes geez girls thank you all so much_ come now_ _don't forget about me_ _thou loving aunt_ was no other than Princess Luna princes of the night : happy birthday spike. Spike began to wipe the tears from his eyes as best he could, but failed as he ran to the main 5 as well to his family and hug them all celestai luna blushed as a mother and aunt felt the love from a son and a nephew they look to each other and smiled. Then spike went to hug five of the main six which after doing so all had major blushes on the faces. But celestai expression became that of a serious one celestai: Spike I been hearing some nasty rumors about a certain student of mine namely twilight sparkle has been mistreating you!? though I find that hard to believe but it is I need to hear from you Spike tell me is it true!? However this soon was to be interrupted by a door slamming shut behind everyone the princesses, applejack the others turned around to see who was it was none other than twilight sparkle. twilight was shocked to see that her mentor and Princess Luna at the library at this time of night, but she used her magic to fix a herself up and went over to a Princess celestai and the others not even paying attention despite one bit all the others noticed this and did not like where this was going. Twilight: celestai we doing here? Never mind I need to talk about something important I been studying lately and really concerned about the future of equestria now that the elements of how many are stuck in a tree. Celestai had one eyebrow cocked up with a shocked look… Luna that the same expression on the face she then turned back to twilight. Celestai: twilight? She said a confused tone you do realize my dear way we are here right? It's about to spike! Celestai said in a playful tone and excited tone however twilight sparkle didn't take it as such and believes spike done something wrong. And with that she lost it. she she quickly turned and walked toward Spike he tried to say hi to twilight but before he could even get one word out she slapped him across the face the moment that happened the party music that was playing in the background stopped, and every pony in the room the library turned around and gasped at the scene including the main five of twilight closest friends and the two princesses luna and celestai ,they gasped in horror and shock at what twilight had just done but was she was about to say would change everything between her in spike forever!** Spike what is going on here I'm trying to study to find out new ways to protect equestrian now that I'm a Princess and now most importantly since we don't have the elements of harmony and you decide to throw a party without my permission! What were you thinking! all you do is play around all day!** now that was the final straw for Spike he could not believe what he just heard she had been neglecting him him for days on end driving him like a slave all the good things he did for her dust out the books swept the floor cook the meals organize the books on the shelves and the one day of the year when he has the right to enjoy his birthday the day he was born he can't have it without her permission! if it was left up to her she wouldn't even know it was his birthday until a few months later or for all he knew not at all. That was the final straw that just sent Spike over the edge. Flame came from Spike's nostrils in a split second twilight was taken back for a second Spike stomped his way over to her got right her face and calmly but firmly said: now listen here you arrogate stuck up slave driving pony over last few weeks you have been studying and studying nights on end for this the big threat that's probably not coming, also did you even knows my birthday today! And another thing no I have not been playing all day for the past five weeks I have been cooking cleaning doing most of your work making sure when somepony checks out a book they return it on time and the usual chores I made sure that for the past five weeks this library has been up and running as it should. I should have been like a normal teenager and hung out with his friends like being outside enjoying life with sweetie Belle and the cutie Mark crusaders and my family but no I wasted my time making sure you were fine that you had food in your belly, I made sure you washed and was not fun for me to trust me. But what did I get for those 5 weeks nothing but ridiculed and lots of yelling, let's talk about the upcoming danger that is supposedly coming,** what danger you are even talking about!** I mean look discord a good guy now sure he causes some chaos but the fun kind equestria is safe sure you and the others no longer have the elements of harmony but you are just a strong without them than you are with them! every pony in the room including his friends and family were shocked at the way Spike was standing his ground Spike: all I've done is try to be the best assistant and brother to you but you won't even let me be that! But it needs to stop you want you know what's going on why everypony is here? well it's simple it's my birthday today did you even remember that!?I remembered everything you want me to remember yet you can't make time out of your busy schedule to remember my birthday your brothers birthday is that so much to ask?! What happened to you twilight?! When we came back from our little adventure in the human world you were just fine. but these last few months you completely turned into paranoid maniac tiring to prepare for for some great danger that never going to come! I don't know where my sister twilight sparkle is but I will say this you're not her you changed it scares you even think of me as your family at least assistant or has that gone out the window!? Spike only stared at her after that waiting for a response but the response he heard hurt him to his core and soul. That's what this about reply twilight your silly birthday equestria's future is now possibly endanger now that the elements are gone and you're worried about a silly little birthday and no you're not my brother how could you be you are but a bloodthirsty Dragon that will one day grow up and become a mindless beast and if you feel so unappreciated at then you can find **somewhere else to live you're no longer** **welcome here Dragon**! **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND MY LIFE! **There was nothing but horrified silence in room no pony could believe that they had just heard and who was from and to whom she was saying it to most of all Princess Celestai, Luna, applejack, pinkie pie, rarity, rainbowdash and fluttershy. Just then twilight heard these words **twilight how dare you talk to your little brother like that!** She turned around in shock to see her mother and father staring at her with disgusted horrified looks upon their faces not believing that this pony was their own flesh and blood after what she just said to the Dragon that they had adopted as their own child. **Sister what in the world has gotten into you- you can't be my little sister. She would never say that to a family member ever!Or treat them like that!What's gotten in to you!**She drew her attention at the front door of the library there stood her big brother shining armor with a present he got for Spike using his magic to keep it in midair but dropped it when he heard those horrible words coming from his little sister, he lowered his head and closed his eyes and lowered his head but when he opened them again they were filled with rage and hate so much so he never felt before!: shining armor:** I KNOW ONE THING'S FOR SURE I'M GOING TO FIND OUT COME HERE NOW! **Shining walked over the twilight slowly but cautiously he didn't know this twilight sparkle so he wasn't taking any chances with her. As Caption of royal guard his instinct kicked in and he didn't like. He didn't like the fact that he had to use his training if he had to against his own flesh and blood but then again he never thought his own flesh and blood would treat another member of the family especially Spike with such disrespect and hatred. Twilight notices this and cringed back twilight: brother this has nothing to do with you I'm warning you!but he didn't pay her no mind he wanted know what was going on, out of fear twilight shot a magic bolt at him strong enough nothing hurt him but enough to at least make room to get away . Shining armor though was the strongest magic unicorn in the entire guard and Countered with magic of his own and the two magic's collided. However his was stronger mostly built and made for battle unlike his sister used to the studying and rarely use it for battle thus his magi over powered hers and Hit her head-on knocking her to the ground. While on the floor twilights body glowed in a dark aura for a few seconds then dark aura disappeared a little disoriented twilight rubbed the back of her head with her hoof and got back up and looked at her brother when she did she was shocked that horrified to see the most angriest look on his face she ever seen she stared at her brother for a second then she shook ahead and looked around at every pony that was in the room but all she saw was a horrified, disgusted,look on every pony's face. what! Brother, mom, dad, Princess Celestai, Princess Luna? Every pony in ponyville what's going what's today, where is spike?just then a terrifying realize came to twilight with a sharp pain to her head jogging her memory of the past few weeks except what she had done tonight. Twilight had tears forming in her eyes so much it looked like it was about to turn into tears of blood she had just realize what she had done to the most caring being she ever knew a somepony who was with her through thick and thin and he was a dragon even more so put his life on the line to save the Crystal empire from certain doom who always was at her side when others weren't she looked around at every pony and then noticed the very same young Dragon to her surprise not little anymore in fact he had gone through a growth spurt he now was a teen age dragon not like his previous transformation when he went to the greed he had become a very handsome young teen. this upset twilight very much whatever spell she did which was supposed to help with spikes birthday had backfired big-time she hoped and prayed that she didn't hurt him but alas she did. But she didn't waste any time as she raced toward Spike who had walked into a corner and remain there taking back basically by the very being he thought he could trust more than his own mother celestai, but now he didn't know what to think of what to think or believe anymore of his so-called sister. There he stood in the far left corner of the room his head lowered down not making a sound. she tried to plead bag whatever she could do to make up to spike, twilight began with tears in her eyes twilight: spike i am so sorry what I've done these last few weeks I didn't mean –I never would trea-**shut the hell up you sorry good for nothing ungrateful piece of filth! I have ever known throughout all my life and I met a good many and here I thought that you were my sister! Was spikes only reply and as he said this his aura was pure black as night forcing twilight to back up from him dramatically and fearfully she had never seen her little brother like this and all she wanted know at that point is what she could have said or done in that state of mind for him to be like this, well she got her answer. Spike: so I'm nothing but a mindless beast not your brother not even your number one assistant so basically I was a slave to you and now you're high mighty princess you say don't need me anymore!? Then guess what I don't need you either I don't want see you again for as long as equestria would let me live! Hearing this twilight's heart sank to the deepest darkest pit of her soul the memories from weeks before and tonight slowly came back with a sharp pain in her ahead. what she had said to spike the weeks of Spike breaking his back to make sure twilight and everything she needed while she studied only to have treated him like a slave ignoring him yelling at him not even to thank him for all the things he did while she was in that state of mind, then the most shocking realization came to her which she fondly remembered every single word every single sentence how she ruined his birthday how she acted calling him a mindless beast a creature that had no place in her life that she basically had disowned him in front of everyone in equestria she pondered how she was able to break this state of mind, that' when she realized it was a basic case of reality check from her brother shining armor and his magic spell, with that she covered her mouth with her hoof and she said under her breath in a whisper (what have I done!?) Spike please listen I am-she tried to say, shut your damn mouth NOW! Replied spike with an almighty roar Spikes adoptive mother and father the princesses shining armor and basically every pony was shocked as he did this especially twilight as he continued he began clinching fist his claws clinching so hard blood trickled down his claw as of this day you are no longer as my friend or family you stupid horse goodbye but know this I loved you twilight by equestria's soul I loved you! **Without missing a beat Spike ran out the door on all fours running as fast as he can at a speed that even match rainbowdash on her best day, at that moment everypony knew especially twilight that a long life of family and friendship might have been to destroy in one night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spike's new brother**

: Johnny Wilson

Chapter 3: a brother from another world

**Chapter 3 a brother from another world**

moments later spike was still running tears in his eyes all he could think of was is this really happening!?, why after all these years why was she doing this!? **How could she throw him away like that!We were family you my sister and I thought I was your brother! So why so why? Were all these years just a lie when she became a princess she no longer needed me! Is that why she kept me around!?**So many questions were in the young dragons mind as well as mixed emotions anger hurt, sadness all swirling he stopped dead in his tracks no longer can take all these emotions flowing at one time spike stopped dead in his tracks clinched his claws closed his eyes open them again and just roared while doing so he spewed the mightiest green flame he could muster it was so hot mighty so strong it was beam of pure energy shot to the sky as if it was going to penetrate the heavens of equestria . It was so powerful and majestic the dragons on the outskirts of ponyville saw and heard this only shook their heads in heartbreak one was the Dragon that Spike had met some many years ago when he first ran away from twilight we thought he was being replaced by twilight's pet owl. Razor fang was his name he could not recognize the dragons roar but he knew the flame and all he could do shake his head in sadness, razor fang: the poor little Dragon club he must be suffering a very painful heart,heck if i had to guess dragon heart break and no young Dragon club should never ever have to go through that! Whoever did this must be sure proud of themselves he said with anger in his voice if he was my child **and I found out who did this I melt flesh of their bones!** Meanwhile at the Golden Oaks Library twilight had not moved from her spot still gazing at the front door of the library once stood Spike her number one assistant her brother. Twilight shook her head trying to focus on the here and now she realized she had to go out desperately explain to him what was going on she started racing for the door her wings starting to unfold getting ready to take off into the sky. But she was stopped by these words. **STOP RIGHT THEIR TWILIGHT SPARKLE DON'T YOU GO NEAR MY SON YOU'VE HURT HIM MORE THAN ENOUGH AND QUITE FRANKLY I'M SHOCKED AND APPALLED THAT YOU ARE MY STUDENT AND YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME NOW WHAT IN THE NAME OF Tartarus IS GOING ON! **Reply celestai in a upset booming voice only and mother could produce to the heartbreak of her only son.** We THOU SECOND THAT WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOUNG MARE AND IT BETTER BE A GOOD EXPLANATION!IF NOT OF THE PUNISHMENT FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE HERE TONIGHT WILL BE NOTHING YOU'VE EVER EXPERIENCED NOPONY HURTS MY NEPHEW AND I MEAN NO PONY!well said the Princess of the night** replied rarity with the most nastiest meanest look she ever had ever donned upon her face: how can you do that to him!? I know more than anyone how loyal he can be how we can be the greatest sweetest gentle coat of all time despite him being a dragon! The only reason at did not go with him despite his obvious crush on me was because his age. If only I had known you have been treating him like this and hurt him on his birthday for equestria's sake his birthday twilight! I should have had him move in with me the moment he had his growth spurt! he is your brother! he needs love from his friends and family! If you will not give it to him as a sister then I will give it to him as his special somepony he's waited long enough! And to be frankly he deserves a whole lot better than somepony like you!Applejack: now hold it right there sugar cube I disagree with you being the one to take to care of him and saying **_you_** to be his special somepony but that's an argument for another day. But yeah you have a point when you say that this pony is not the twilight sparkle we known and loved she would never ever hurt that young Dragon the way she has. Twilight: Applejack – oh no don't start act all friendly now because by all rights I should turn myself around a buck you in the face so hard you be in the hospital for six weeks! She then quickly turned to dash and said hey dash you better go follow Spike don't try to talk to him just ya know now keep an eye on him let him have some space to below off some steam. Rainbow saluted: you got it I'll do my best but no promises after all I am the element of loyalty, she said with a sly smirk but still spike has gotten so fast since he had his growth spurt whatever type of dragon his father was must have been a speed demon!She then had a big smile on her face they can't wait for him to get his wings! Because if he's that fast on his feet just think of how fast he is with wings! We make the ultimate sports couple fastest couple in equestria I like the sound of that!With that she went to turn around to fly out the door however she stopped in mid-flight and grab twilight and yanked inches off the ground and looked at her dead in the eye rainbowdash**: you better have a good reason for why you acted like a pure good for nothing or you and I are going to have it** **out it out big-time and you better hope celestai and Luna are there to stop me because well you better hope you don't find out! **She drop twilight and went flying out the door creating a sonic rainbow in her wake to try to catch up with Spike. Twilight just sat there and blinked she never seen rainbowdash like this however next was pinkie pie and twilight was afraid now everpony knew what happens when she mad yeah let's just say it's not pretty sight. She trotted over to twilight looked up and down her then circled her and looked at her up and down again. Twilight said pinkie pie I know it that magic does helps us solve our problems from time to time however you should have never been reading from that book I told you that spell had bad mojo on its she said with a Stern look but I forgive you I know that wasn't you and you would never hurt Spike but your family and friendship with him is another story twilight this the greatest crisis that ever happened here in my opinion and there have been some doozies. She started heading out for the door she turned around and gave twilight a hug and said that year this may be your greatest challenge yet… Don't give up, I'm going to go with rainbow and help the search two ponies are better than one. She chuckled it and gave the most sweetest most passionate smile as her cheeks turned Crimson red , besides I can't let my spikey bear be alone if my plans for the future hope to come true I need to show him that I'll be there for him when he needs it! So see yay! With that said that she raced off in a pink blur, twilight felt some relief yet was puzzled by what she said and yet wasn't puzzled she knew what she meant it meant that even if they did find Spike he may not ever forget or forgive her for she had done tonight hack over the last few week or longer. twilight:You know that went well better than I thought it would with pinkie pie reply twilight in the casually relaxed tone, here I thought she we get really mad and me but – – – wait a minute! Spike bear? Future plans!? What!? Fluttershy was next up, but she was the most sadden at the situation for what she did Shocked everypony she slapped twilight across the face twilight she just sat there rubbing where she was slapped gently… Yeah I know fluttershy knocking the taste out of somebody's mouth! But hey don't mess with the fluttershy's friends and family and especially her special somepony! Anyway back to the story. Everyone that was still in the room including applejack jaws dropped. Applejack: fluttershy didn't expect that from yay girl!fluttershy gladly accepting the compliment from applejack didn't take her eyes off twilight sparkle. She then began to speak I don't know she said in a soft yet serious tone whenever it was a spell or not you might have just destroyed a beautiful friendship between you and Spike as brother and sister! All I can tell you is right now use all the power you have to your last breath to make up with spike if can't you don't deserve any of us as your friend. But know this if you can't do it then I'll use all my love for him to save him. The moment she said that twilight years parked up the eyes widened to the size of tennis's balls well her pupil that is you get the point! Love? You mean love is a friend right twilight asked as if she was expecting fluttershy to be playing a joke, no replied fluttershy kindly love is as I love him as my special somepony and with that she took off after pinkie pie rainbow to look for spike. Once again twilights jaw made a great effort to hit the floor still shocked from what she has seen and heard in only 30 minutes everything was the way it should be her and spike having fun fun with their freinds then the next day everything she knew had changed her friends seem to care more about Spike than usual twilight bowed her head and started rubbing it with her hoof. Trying to figure out what had been changing over the last few weeks with her friends and her little number one assistant a.k.a. little brother then it dawned on her she turned around to see a sly smirk on applejack's face. Well, well, we'll seems you finally gets what's going on around here just so you know it's not just the five of us that have fallen in love with Spike most of the mares have their eye on him and that goes for me to with that she topped her hat to twilight and said twilight I can already tell that you didn't mean a word you said how. I noticed that dark magic on you when you first came in here then I notice it disappearing after you get hit by that magic the blast you can fill us on the details later on the details later right now, this cowgirl better get moving if she doesn't want to love rivals to get ahead of her! See ya sugar cube!With that she galloped off after the others. Once again there was twilight siting in the same spot now opening a closing her mouth like she was about to try to explain the situation but with no luck. twilight: okay I can't say what's going on so far I messed up a spell which was supposed to help me focus and get spikes surprise birthday party ready for him but apparently I missed it up making me be so focused on false threats to equestria for the past few weeks I believe in that time I completely ignored everyone around me and I guess that I treated them spitefully my this spell most certainly is a spell that is meant to harm others and bring disharmony and chaos. But she said quieting tone but this tone with the tone everyone used when they are about to yell, sure enough she did. **When the hay did my little brother become a Casanova around here! Especially with five of my dearest friends … Wait the whole town has eyes on him?! Sweet equestria! When did he get so big?** **He is just a hatchling they can't be interested him like that yet can they!?** Twilight was losing it on the spot she couldn't believe this she could not wrap her mind about this information she knew spike would get older and that he would look more handsome but not to get every mare in ponyville after him. But before she continued to ponder these questions she heard her mentor Princess celestai and her sister Princess luna celestai: That's for later right now we want answers of all so far with understand that this spell you used is the problem but we want to know this book what spell did you use and why didn't you ask us before using it if it's going to cost this much trouble? For if I had known this spell was going to hurt my son i would have made sure that book never saw the light of day! I don't care if it's over 2000 or 10,000 years old I would destroyed it immediately! Well put dear sister replied luna indeed to our magic spells help us focus on a task but sometimes spells back fire and they can end up hurting the ones we love so bad you could never get that love and friendship back again I know more than any pony all too well. Celestai looked at her sister with a smile yes sister but you managed to come back from that line of no return. Back to the point what's spell did you use and what book did you get it from and how does this dark aura surrounding you come into play? Twilight hung her head in shame she knew they were right. Forgive me princesses I have been a fool it all started when I wanted to plan for Spike's birthday party I want to do something big for him now that he can control is greed but I couldn't focus I was so worried how we were going to protect everypony in equestria. celestai looked at her student and smiled well I understand your fear there that have crossed my mind many a time since then twilight but that does not explained the dark aura surrounding you now tell me what book did you get this spell form asked celestai .twilight shook her head I don't know detailed the truth the book arrived she paused** turning white before the beginning of the month when I was planning for spikes party **the princesses looked to each other with shocked looks then back to twilight nodded the dashed toward the shelves. She went to retrieve the book in question the moment she pulled it out of the shelf and placed it on the table in the living room, they knew this book was the cause of trouble. Twilight shook her head in disbelief and then looked at Princess celestai and Luna, I can't believe I didn't notice this! this book is just spewing dark magic replied twilight still shaking her head in disbelief. At first glance the book didn't seem evil in it was light brown with your basic book cover which was colored orange and in bold writing it was written on the top _spells to help you focus for those troubling times. _My dear twilight how could thou sense this clearly this is high-level magic beyond your years! Luna then proceeded to start her magic horn began to grow with the colors of night sky she pressed her horn against the book to review the book to true nature, it was old and tattered at first glance the book still didn't seem to cause any harm any pony it looked like an old raggedy book however the princesses could sense the dark magic pressure spewing from the books covers and pages as if the gates of Hades opening up inside the library before them the princesses knew all too well knew who sent the book celestai luna both said in unison king sombrai! Twilight gasped in shock, how that can be Spike destroyed him! Just then the smog from the book formed a mirror out of nowhere and in the reflection the dark King unicorn himself! Laughing as though he already won. King sombria: if this is being watched by my three lovely princesses then my revenge is complete! I finally got even with that little Dragon who would've thought a hatchling beats me much less destroys me! Respects though dragons are amazing creatures after all even the youngest can be the most deadly! While I was in the darkness of the void I thought to myself I cannot let this stand if I must go then I'll let that little Dragon know my wrath before I go! Before my mind and boby dissipated into nothingness I watched all that he loved to get ready for this special day so I thought to myself what can be better than to have his own family that he trusts so much with all his heart and soul betraying him!? So I had one of my faithful servants to send twilight the book and of course disguising it to make sure no one would recognize that wasn't one of her usual books. I knew that little Princess twilight would most likely use magic to solve her little problems like she does with all her problems and yes I know that you no longer have the elements of harmony after all I'm the one that caused discords magic roots to grow after so many centuries of lying dormant wasn't peculiar that now they grow two months after you got back from adventure from the other world and right before his birthday! Spikes was it! Is that his name? Never did get it while we were fighting! Anyway the spell is quite simple it focuses on the most strongest negative thought which causes its victim to only take action on that thought anything else is irrelevant or is getting in the way the of the thought say like twilights obsessiveness to find a way to protect Equestria! still it was a long shot after all this book could easily been lost or destroyed any only works on the intended victim! However I gave added bonus to make sure it took effect I imputed with all my last remaining magic which would cause the victim to only focus on that goal and treat others with hatred and disharmony most of all chaos believing they were trying to get in way of that goal. If all has gone well and I repeat again if you are seeing this message now little Princess twilight has done what I thought she would do rely on magic way too much and end up losing the love and friendship of her dearest little number one assistant a.k.a little brother oh wait he's not that anymore is he?**Happy Birthday Spike May you have many more! (Laughs evilly) hahahahahahahahahah!**!then the smoke went back into the book and the book disappeared into thin air as if it never existed, the room went silent twilight spoke up tears in our eyes as well with anger. That monster! He couldn't handle Spike had defeated him so what does that's Coward do uses me to hurt my brother! Well it hasn't work yet I will do all I can as long as it takes, I will win back my brother and my friends! The two princesses looked at each other and realized that the twilight that had spoken to them before was not the same twilight now this twilight was celestai fateful student once more in moment twilight's mother and father and brother shining armor gallop towards the thank goodness said her mother my daughter has returned, glad to have you back sweetie replied her father with a bright smile which changed to a concerned look I just hope the damage you've done thanks to that monster can be repaired spike looked very hurt twilight I've never seems so hurt in my life. Shining armor let out a big sign: oh boy it's going take everything we have to fix this problem after all blood on no blood we are family families get stick together. Twilight just started crying after hearing that so much that her mother father and brother consulted her trying to cheer her up. She got herself together and ran right out the door she turned back to her family and the princesses I must find my little brother and find a way to make it up to him it might take me months even years but as equestria is my witness I would do whatever it takes to win back my little brother and this time never let go. With that she left her family looked to each other and then yelled out to her wait for us were coming to! As they ran behind her Leaving the two princesses and the library alone celestai had tears in our eyes will have noticed this and went to console her sister luna: there there sister twilight back to old self and I know she can easily make up with her friends and together to help get Spike back and when they do we will celebrate his party the right way! Luna said in a cheerful tone but alas celestai did not share her enthusiasm she only turned her sister with sadness in her eyes _they've never had to this type of fight. a battle that should never be waged my fear that it will take more than twilight and her knowledge of friendship by equestria, I don't think the power friendship can fix it this time! Lu._ Luna could only look upon her sister with shock those are not the words she expected her sister to say she didn't want to admit it but she was probably right twilight and the other five have never had to face this problem indeed it would have to take a force outside of equestria to fix this. Little did they know that that outside force was just about to come to them very soon. Meanwhile Spike was settling down having feeling much better after releasing all his anger and stress he continued running he didn't care where he was going he just wanted to get away from it all away from twilight away from ponyville. Just as he was running the heard the sound of a sonic boom and the sound of teleportation spell he knew right away it was the main six and probably his adoptive family most importantly twilight just thinking of a name gave Spike the extra energy needed as he took off to the only spot to go we need to be alone to the mountains it only took him 30 minutes with his new found energy to get there spikes speed was nearly on par with dash when it came to speed he was so fast you could swear there were flames coming behind him. Wow I haven't really noticed how much I have grown in these past few weeks. there was a little lake near the base of the mountain he looked in the water not much had a changed except he was taller he didn't have his baby fat anymore he was more mildly muscular his spikes along on the top of his head but only by a few inches but he was no longer the smaller dragon plus doing all the work for twilight the library and occasionally going to sweet apple acres to help applejack with the with the farm work here and there put on some extra muscle also his face had become that of a handsome teen. Hehe I guess I have grown can't blame ponies for looking my way, he said with a smirk. Almost forgetting the reason why you so upset, mine you can say that again so says the great and powerful Trixie! Spike with the turnaround to say that it was twilight old magic rival Trixie and icy blue color you look on good study with twilight when they were younger always trying to outdo her. Spike: Trixie what are you doing here? last time I saw you left some time ago after the whole magic amulet incident Didn't you!? Trixie was wearing the signature outfit a pointy hat that you see him most wizards covered in stars as well as a cape which was also covered in stars held together with a diamond brooch. She cocked her head to the side given Spike oh really I hadn't noticed look. Trixie: yes I did kind of was there remember? But now I'm back I came to see how you are all doing? Strange enough as it is in fact after that duel I started focusing on my unicorn magic more seriously and now I'm even more powerful than before! Spike now taken his turn cock one eyebrow up and give her the same look put _really Trixie look before you go off on what your power trips proof that your magic is save and stable connection don't you doing before you use it! Remember the whole thing with the amulet you went power_ _mad!_ Spike didn't notice Trixie looking at him with a shock look the one you would get from somebody that was shocked that you were standing up to them like this but the second part of it was like a ticking time bomb… Trixie lowered head so much see her face anymore it was covered in darkness. Spike began to panic Trixie was very arrogant pony, and as such arrogant ponies tend to over react situations so what did think Spike did ? What else what any guy would do beg and plead! Spike: now now Trixie was only stating the truth don't… Trixie: it's alright your probably right I actually haven't had chance to test it out yet. And I don't want to do that and get chased out of town again I am just now getting over the last time that happened not pretty I mind you if I gone the way of acting now I probably would make same mistake again thank you Spike she said rubbing Spike on the head with a smile. Spike was shocked he pinched his cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming… Ouch he said with a disbelieved smirk, well I'm not dreaming! What? What you doing you silly little Dragon? Was Trixie's only reply she cocked her head slightly to the right while saying this. Spike with his hands no,no nothing… Just that the underworld has just frozen over Spike said under his breath. So you head back to ponyville? Yes Spike and for your information and trying to make up all the ponies I was mean to I got sick and tired of being chased out of towns because of my stupidity. Wow you changed that's good to hear replied Spike with a smile on his face. Now it's my turn to ask you some questions why aren't with twilight? From what I know you are always joined at the hip I thought there was nothing that can separate you two are like brother and sister!? Spikes twitched at the question that his smile turned into a great frown Spike: Trixie if it's the same to you please i don't want to talk about that pony might now… That pony that pony!? Okay I now know something's wrong with you to I have never ever hear you at address her just that pony!Trust me I know about being stuck up and hurt and as you see how you address some pony that has! Was Trixie only reply she like many other ponies shocked to hear this. Spike: now all Trixie is not a big deal really me and try like on a fight that's all. Trixie: a fight you two!?I thought I'd never see the day you and your sister! She's not my sister she never was Spike said in a growling tone! Well by the stars it must be major indeed for you act like this! You act like she just told you that you are just a mindless beast and that you need to leave her life forever! Like that would ever… Spike? Spike? Spike!?Spike only remained silent. Trixie realized at that moment that Spike had tears in his eyes he lowered his head down trying to hide them but he couldn't that's when she figured it out she hit the nail on the head! Trixie was shocked and horrified like most that night she looked at Spike Square in the eyes with her jaw dropping she didn't did she!? Trixie asked waiting for a reply from Spike but he didn't answer until he wiped the tears from his face and said yeah she did you know the worst part of it is it's my birthday. Spike said with a sadness written all over his face at which point start looking down to the ground he sat on a rock near the Bank of the lake as he did Spike buried his face in his claws, but just say I had a very _**very **_bad birthday and leave it at that. Trixie trotted up to Spike and sat beside him and placed her hoof around his neck trying to calm him. Spike thought was it very strange he thought she was usually stock up and arrogant but it seems heartbreaks and failures trying to impress other ponies of how great power she was finally straighten her out. Trixie: Spike I know we haven't seen eye to eye I have very few friends and sometimes they get on my nerves more than anything but this one thing I have never ever done is say such thing. Because related or not by blood family is family and some words can't be taken back without family you are nothing doesn't matter if you are leader of all the ailments of harmony or a princess without family you are straight up nothing! Spike couldn't believe what he was hearing about a year ago you would think Trixie would never change she was so high and mighty about herself she didn't care about others but right now at Spike's side was the most carrying understanding pony he was with right now. uh thanks Trixie that means a lot you sure have matured, back in the old days when I tried to talk to you would have a cow then he decide have a little fun with her _and I must say your beauty has matured as well your ice blue main and let's not forget your beautiful eyes beauty even rivals Princess Luna no no no it surpasses her when the full moon hits you it just seems that your beauty is absorbing the moons rays adding to your beauty! Why if I didn't know any better I say you just ascended to that of a princess yourself!_ Spikes laughed a little expecting Trixie to just overreact you see back in the days when he did stuff like this he would usually get a threat from Trixie she did this to boast but how powerful an Almighty she was saying she could easily turn Spike into a frog of course twilight would warn Trixie to leave her little brother alone. But to Spike surprise he heard joyous little humming and saw that Trixie was rubbing her front hooves together figuratively Spike with his eye cocked up got off the rock he was sitting on and walked over the Trixie, Spike was worried about Trixie he hoped he did make her sad or upset he didn't like upset other ponies especially in this case he had already been through too much pain himself. He didn't want to others go he went through but to his surprise what he heard is not he expected. Trixie looked at spike her face turning bright red (spike: uh- oh I think grown up a little too fast for my own good!) Was all the dragon could think as she leaned in closer to him this was something he already went through five times tonight with some ponies that he knew all to well. (Don't tell me that she likes me like that now?) Replied Spike as he was literally now sweating bullets! Trixie: Tell the truth no stallion has ever told me I was beautiful, especially more beautiful than one of the princesses and tell another truth always I might have a little crush on you. Spikes eyes widened to once again the size of baseballs! At first I didn't notice it myself but for the past five weeks I was coming into ponyville to buy some supplies for my magic training and some groceries when I saw you. You are shopping at sugar cube corner, I believe you're talking to pinkie pie I was going to cast an invisibility spell and mess with you but then I saw your face and noticed I wasn't your usual self then followed you back the library. I looked through the window and saw that twilight treated you worse than dirt, and after what I saw i couldn't help but realize you deserve more, you're faithful, loyal, loving, caring you are everything every mare looks for in a stallion. Spike switched from sweating bullets to becoming a midsize waterfall it was like he'd become a miniature Dam that had busted wide open you couldn't blame the guy no pony had ever told that to him now that he was older Trixie did look mighty fine in the moonlight in fact she was everything he described to her before. Oh my equestria! Spike thought I'm getting turned on by Trixie she's beautiful how come I did not notice this before!? Just then a young stallion saw what was going on it was snips. snips:you've got to be kidding! me Spike and Trixie to gather! I got tell twilight and the others they well have a cow! Spikes eyes dotted towards the young stallion oh no not snips! Just then Trixie grabbed him by the face with her hooves and with a seductive smile said flat out Trixie: Spike your eyes should be at me not somewhere else just as you said I was the most beautiful pony you had ever seen truth be told sense I saw you after your growth spurt you have become the most handsome dragon I've ever seen. With that said she leaned in closer only inches away from his lips as she said with a playful yet seductive tone if all you wanted was a little love I am here for you Spike now close your eyes! As she closed eyes, yes you guessed it the six pony tonight that stole a kiss! What! What! What! Have I become a mare magnet!Spike thought to himself, However a certain wave of sensation Jolted thought out spikes body, and coursed to every fiber of his body Trixie having noticed this began to wrap her hooves around his neck as she took the lead in the kiss but spike went in to romantic mode. His claw stroked her mane and while he was at it he leaned her over into a dipping kiss meanwhile his other claw which was on her back slowly slid down to her hips inches from a certain spot that no dragon should go unless you are married. before his claw reached it's destination she broke the embrace _my goodness where do you think the claw is going to my dear spike? Reply Trixie in a bashful tone_ Spike was taken back by the whole experience with her he felt like he was in a dream and he really really did not want to wake up but oh he did when he heard the combined shout of six mare's and he knew these six all too well** THAT'S WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW TO!** Spike just froze his brain yelling at him not to turn around **no you stupid Dragon no you will surely die! you have so much to live for much to live so much to live for don't do it don't do it! okay your funeral pal!** but he did it anyway and when he did the color drain from him immediately instead of six ponies there were eight six of them the main six the other two was his mother and aunt blushing extremely Luna: by equestria Spike my goodness in which did thou you learn to kiss like that my goodness you become a regular Casanova! She said smiling and once again blushing profusely. She then begun to laugh out of happiness for her nephew not to mention that he was in a fairly hysterical position with 7 girls and him kissing a girl that wasn't one of them basically to say this Casanova was caught!, as for his mother she was completely shocked! She literally was frozen in place like somebody had used a disabling spell on her Spike notice twilight was with them. Spike: you again!? Leave me alone! Twilight had expected this but was still taken aback. Twilight: Spike first of all **WHY IN THE NAME OF THE UNDERWORLD YOU ARE KISSING TRIXIE ON THE LIPS FOR! SAME HERE! CRIED THE OTHER ENRAGED PONIES AND IF YOU EVER CHEAT ON A WOMAN that"s in love with you and they see you with another it's not pretty!**Spike did the only thing a guy could do run as fast as he can for the heels or someplace other than the one he was at now because if he didn't oh boy he was gone die! _**Um oh ahahahaah wellyou see… It's a funny story and you'll love this... byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! the**_ moment he said that he took off in a flash of purple lightning he was so fast he created his own sonic boom much like rainbowdash's sonic boom but this one took the form of a dragon breathing lightning!Upon seeing this rainbowdash thought to herself (that's it I'm making this Dragon mine there's no way Trixie or the others are getting him)however Spike was miles ahead of them it seemed nothing to stop him until he realized he was back at the his mothers Castle. he looked back shocked with amazement wow I really have grown I have never ran that fast in my entire life!And did I do a sonic boom!? man better watch out for rainbowdash she'll challenged me to races left and right! But before the Spike finish gloating about his new achievement he heard the sound of a teleport spell it was twilight! spike:She doesn't know when to give up does she? Spike ran with his newfound speed into the castle wall he then started to place his claw against one of the stones that was dead center in the pattern he pushed it in and the wall begin to open up. Heck yeah secret passages you gotta love them! Said Spike with a smirk on his face he went inside before twilight spotted him he hoped she didn't see him using his secret passage but she did,twilight: what the heck is this? How long has he known about this? First he grows up overnight, turns into some sort of Casanova then I find him kissing Trixie of all ponies, here can't a simple date myself wait where was I going with this?oh ya, then i find out everypony in ponyville wants to hook up with him not to mention five of my best friends Now this! When I get things back to normal I will need to have a long, long talk with Spike and therapy! Lots and lots of therapy! She then galloped after Spike as best as she could. Spike was ruining through the main halls of the castle looking for anyplace he could hide until everyone decided give up and looking for the night. Spike realized there was one spot left the portal room as he likes to call it, Spike looked at the door which led to it he walked over to it slowly. It was wrapped in chains in a barrier spell .hm well what did I expect? (of course mother was going to keep this door locked and guarded at all times after all in here lies the portal to the human world ever since Me twilight came back from that world and told my mom about it she closed it because she was afraid of an invasion not anything from that world but because she was afraid of the evil from our world entering theirs she decided this after the whole crown incident! But one day when she had things under control she will connect the two worlds and open the portal. Yeah good luck with that mom really!) Was spikes only thought as he was in deep concentration on how he would break the lock just then Spike heard the galloping of twilight almost upon him. spike: oh crap, crap ,crap, crap, **CRAP! IM RUNNING OUT OF TIME! **Spike just thought what the hey! He used his claws to rip the chains apart and used his fire breath to break the barrier! The barrier disappeared by quickly open the door to shut it quietly though he didn't want twilight to figure out he was there. Twilight galloped past the door shouting his name twilight: Spike! Spike! please come to me I have to say something to you Spike please don't do this! Spike listened as the galloping noise went further and further away spiked wiped the sweat off his brow with his claw sighed in relief spike: close one! Twilight: Spike!?...spike:oh crap spike then barricaded the door and used his magic flame to cast a barrier of his own not strong enough to keep her out forever but strong enough to do what he need to do! spike:That should do it! Spike turned around and saw exactly what he was looking for spike: there you are with you I am out of this world! Twilight press her ear against the door realized what was going on and what he was planning to do she gasped in fear as she realized what door he gone through as she saw the chains on the floor. Twilight: Spike! Don't tell me he wouldn't! but it was apparent that he was going to do what she thought he was going to do he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble of getting through this heavily barricaded door and a barrier if he wasn't. Twilight's heart sank further into her soul that it ever had before tears forming in her eyes coming in boatloads twilight: Spike! Please don't you don't understand! Please just give me a chance! You can't really think about going to another world! Spike turned his head around he started thinking about it did he really want to make this choice? Was he really throwing everything away? Spike only stood still remain silent. Twilight: Spike please use your head please don't make a foolish and mindless choice! Spike: mindless? Like a mindless beast? Twilight caught a self too late twilight: Spike I didn't mean it like that! But that just tortured his mind Spike: nothing but a mindless beast not my brother, back at the lake applejack and the others wondering what was going on basically grilling Trixie who didn't mind teasing them about how her romantic advantage over Spike and her supposedly new love rivals luna only watch this and laugh she found this quite entertaining and wondering who was going to win the Dragon's heart! She looked at her sister celestai who was still quite frozen in place she finally shook a self-back to reality Celestai: mm-my word my little boy has grown up very much it seems I will have to put my plan into full swing sooner than I thought plus plan B and C celestai replied in a with a sinister yet pleasant smile Luna quickly snapped her head around and looked at her older sister with the same smile. Luna: dear sister you don't mean are you sure he's ready for – – – celestai: Trixie and Spike kissing each other as if they were husband and wife on their honeymoon Trixie only blushed at the remark and others did not like that. Yes, yes my dear little sister I do think it's about that time! With a smile of joyous happiness that fluttershy, rarity, rainbowdash, and pinkie pie could not understand as well luna as well as Trixie! The five young mares looked to each other wondering what was going on. Just then the sinister smile came back celestai: that's it! why settle for just a plan that has one ending when you can have a plan that has _**multiple endings! Luna**_ was dumbstruck and busted out into more laughter Luna: by all that is equestria seriously plan H she said that as she put a hoof over her mouth trying to subdue her laughter Luna: don't you think that's a bit much! celestai with one eyebrow cocked up looked all around the many mares that were in love with her son and then with a straight poker face looked back at her sister and said really? really? luna your joking right? Everything you seen so far really?!Luna looked away with a smile on her face luna: poor Spike he is going to have a cow when he finds out just what plan H means! She said under her breath so no one could hear. Just then celestai sensed something was wrong oh-no she cried snapping her head back to the direction of the castle celestai: he wouldn't. Oh no son! Cried out the Sun Princess with fear in her voice. Luna and the others were taken aback by this sister!? cried the princes of the night Luna: what in the world is going on? It's Spike he's about to use the portal! Luna's eyes widen **no!**she said flat out loud in a serious tone he would do that!? But then she remembered the party oh my nephew no don't do that! Just then rarity spoke up darling what's going on? Is it Spike? As twilight finally apologized to him? What about plan H you keep going on about! Luna turned to the five girls Luna: no she didn't it's worse as you know not long ago Spike – – but before she could continue celestai opened her wings up and took off into the sky while she did the only thought I she did the only thoughts wanting to a mind was( I _**hope I'm not too late I don't want to lose my son that's a pain no mother should go through!)**_Rarity and the others gasped in shock at celestai wondering why she took also fast with such a frightful look at her face. rainbowdash: What is going on for the love pete! This is so not awesome! Fluttershy: is there something wrong princess that is if it's okay with you? Applejack: what tar nation is going on around here you act like chickens with yar head's cut off! Princess luna shook her head in agreement with them. Luna: all right but I must make this quick when the portal that allows twilight and Spike to go after the crown when it was stolen?! Of course we replied rarity, Luna continued as you know the portal can only open once 30 moons however ever since then me and my sister have been studying that portal and we found out something amazing. Trixie and the others leaned in to find out what was going on agonizing with anticipation. Luna: the portal to easily open any time anywhere only by a dragon! At first all five of the girls looked at each other they were shocked at this but they didn't know what how it can concern them or Spike. Luna: you wondering why we never mentioned this before because the portal is different now this mean portal can take you to different realities of our world or to any world all and bring anyone from that world to ours! Pinkie pie: gosh so go anywhere you want to or if you want to combine the worlds you could use the portal! Luna: Precisely pinkie pie that's' what me and my sister had originally planned ever since twilight told us that humans are not so different from us and they had such marvelous wonders we were thinking we could start a trade between the worlds however since there so much chaos popping up lately what with us losing the elements of harmony, evil villains popping up every now and again we want to wait until we knew it was truly safe before we even get started about joining the worlds on bringing people to come live here and vice versa. Trixie came forward Trixie: my dear Princess luna forgive me for being arrogant but what does this have to do with Spike?luna: yes that's the problem Spike…. Spike might be leaving our world to go to the human world! The five nearly died from shock suddenly the also surrounded Princess luna in a circle and attacked her with questions rainbowdash: what do you mean he's leaving us that just stupid! Fluttershy: Spike why would he do that doesn't he love us? Did we do something to him? Pinkie pie's mane deflated: no more Spike no more spikey bear this can't be! Rarity: all this time after all these years he's going to leave us he can't! He can't because I say so! If had known I would have been his Special somepony a long time ago maybe he wouldn't feel. She was cut off by applejack placing one of our hoofs on her shoulder she tried to calm rarity down and walked over to Princess Luna and looked at her with a straight face. Applejack: let me guess it's about what twilight said Spike he must be in some emotional state of mind. Luna only looked at her with shock Luna: yes that's exactly what's going on you see dragons are very emotional creatures at most times they seem very mean rude and flat-out dangerous but they're very emotional creatures especially to those they love. That's why they are not allowed start finding mates into the 13 to 14 years of age! For good reason for Dragon at that age before his due time like somebody he loves like a family member or a loved one breaks their heart it's known as the Dragon heartbreak it could take months to years to regain a dragons love and trust once this happens and it's worse for somebody he has known for a long time! Rarity was shocked to hear this rarity: so are you saying darling is that spike is so hurt by twilight that he might leave his own world to get away from his pain? Luna closed her eyes painfully revealing the truth Luna: yes that's exactly what it means listen there's more to this than! But right now we need to get back to the castle and stop him from making a stupid decision one to change all us for the rest of our lives as well as his! Right! The five ponies shouted in unison and then made a break for the Castle. Spike was still staring at the portal mirror he looked at it then to the floor turning around looked at the door in his heart he wanted to go through it so badly to get escape his pain but his mind he decided not to go he will eat everything he knew and loved behind all the friends he made all the adventures he had but that was before twilight mentioned the word mindless. Spike: I can't stay here any longer she wants me gone so bad she's got it! Spike walked up to the mirror inches away from it now placed his claw on the mirror and it begin to grow up into a bright white light! In the human world at the same time of night was alone young man around 13 years old mild muscle build black-haired white skinned Caucasian male you know your basic young man. This young man was homeless don't get me wrong he didn't get into trouble anything why if you got to know him he was the most upstanding man that you can ask for hard-working loyal doesn't quit a job until it's finished and puts 100% in everything he does cares for others need I say more. However when he was about three his when his parents died in a car crash and they were his only living family and he would never stand for living in the orphanage when he was younger he heard was how kids would be mistreated or worse missing or dead and he wasn't about to be one of them. So he lived on his own on the streets making a living wherever he could but always made sure when somebody needed help even was to help even give some his money especially to someone that didn't have a dime on them you guessed it he would give it to them. There's only one thing account to all the dark days when he had nothing to eat always cartoons! He was a big kid at heart you couldn't stop them from watching cartoons if you try this favorite was my little pony. At shelters and food banks they would have TV and whenever he could he watch it. he first stared watching the series when he visited a homeless shelter in Darlington the moment his brown colored eyes saw this show he was hooked he couldn't stop it gave him hope when was in a pinch he always thought what would rainbowdash or Spike do would they give up no way, no matter what the situation. All the days he wished to go to Equestria a world accepted first and not judge later you can get a job not based on where you came from but how much work you willing to put into that maybe just maybe find itself real family John Oh…. Hi the author here! Sorry for interrupting but his name is John no, no relation me but anyway John secret wish was to have family a family that would love and care for him and would be proud of him and in turn to do he do the same make them proud make them happy have some to hang out with all the things family normally does for one another maybe even a brother. Just then John's stomach growled John: oh man I haven't eaten in over six days man its getting cold! Man going from town to town in wintertime looking for job is not easy. But who cares my dream job went out the window. Can't believe I didn't get the job I mean I studied that part for weeks I went without food I wasted money on supply when a could of been saving up to find a house or least a cheap hotel! John walks down the streets of the town of equestria yes that's right the counterpart version of the pony equestria! Six hours earlier… John: all right John get it together this is your big chance you have been on the streets for 10 years now going from town to town city to city and now your dream job awaits voice acting not just any voice acting but for my little pony show you loved for six years now! If you can land this part this job can help turn your life around food shelter at bath and more! John was sit in the addition room when one of the men in charge came out with a clipboard checking the list of names to see who was next for the job addition he looked at John man:are you John? John: yes that's me man: your next son come with me. John got out of his seat nervously his hands twitched and started sweating this is one of the biggest additions for his life. he thought then he looked at man in the business suit, you know the uptight business suited figure like a mild yet dress for business kind of guy he was about maybe 6 foot five muscular build blonde hair and beard kind of like somebody duck dynasty. He smiled stuck out his hand man: hi son nice to meet you names Jeremy. John nervously to shake the guys hand and shook it with a firm handshake Jeremy only laughed don't be so nervous son just do your best and you be fine John smiled weakly that's the _**easy for you to say you're not homeless and this job this doesn't determine how you live the rest your life! **_You're homeless!?John quickly snapped his head around and noticed that Jeremy had heard him the whole time John started freaking out! John: I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything by it! Please don't kick me out before the audition begins! He was basically pleading and begging at this point! But Jeremy only looked at him with the hay you doing look he gently placed his hands him on his shoulders and looked him Jeremy: wow-wow calm down son! Why would I do that? I was asking a question you don't look homeless? Jeremy looked John up and down John was wearing a bright white business T-shirt button at the collar khaki pants and light brown colored church shoes. You know something most young men where to an audition or business meeting. John noticed this :I bought these at good will with only money I had on me for doing side jobs on the streets and these are the only clothes I wear every day I've been studying for this part for weeks on end please if I'm bad thing yeah I don't deserve it but please give me a chance to prove. Jeremy's jaw dropped. Sons replied Jeremy with a smile I might consider hiring you right here right now! Now if you're going to put that much dedication and learning are simple part that might only take two seconds to say is that you're worth keeping! So how many weeks to just study this plot!? John: six sir six weeks flat! He said nervously excited! Jeremy was dumbstruck six weeks boy in all that time you could have a least got a decent job to get you an apartment or hotel room but you to keep that dedication for just this job boy forget the audition your hired! John couldn't believe it he gotten the job he's really did it! Oh thank you Mr. Jeremy I swear I make you sure you don't regret it! Jeremy busted into laughter! Its all right son don't worry about it will get you trained. Just then his secretary Ms. Janice walked in on Mr. Jeremy and john Janice: oh is he here for the interview? I am sorry to say but already found somebody. What!? Mr. Jeremy snapped his head around and towered over his secretary. You did what again!? Janice had just realized what she had done she was afraid. Jeremy was not the guy who like people doing his job he hired people to do the job he hired them for cause would because if somebody oversteps the boundary of their specific job they can make a tremendous mistake in his opinion. Say like this instance he could lose out on a great employee to be. Jami turned around to John with the nervous look on his face but he shook it off and presented a smile to John and said calmly Jeremy: John could you wait here minute? I need to talk to Janice for just a few seconds! John twittered his thumbs and looked nervously at Mr. Jeremy John: oh yes sir take as much time as you need your the boss! That was more than enough to hurt him. Jeremy then turned around at his secretary Janice with the meanest looking he ever made in his life Janice cringed behind her clipboard. Mr. Jeremy pulled Janice down the hall where john couldn't hear. Jeremy: what hell do you mean you found somebody I have a promising young walking here whose homeless but has spent six weeks close to a month practicing one stupid line! that could change his life around !and he believes that because I just told him that hired him now you telling me that somebody else has the part and I didn't evening interview this person! And one more thing I thought I did all the interviewing here at Hasbro! I am the head general manager of this building! what the hell you doing trying to do my job! your job is to call me when we have some prospecting new talent for voiceovers come in here get their information phone number and address the basic not interview them! Janice was terrified now she had been working with Jeremy for 10 weeks but she never seen him this mad but she knew she screwed up big time. How long has this new guy you hired been here replied Mr. Jeremy with daggers in his eyes! Janice slowly removes the clipboard from the face as if she was using as a shield Janice: six weeks sir almost a month ago we only finished the new fifth season of my Little pony you were gone your business trip! And well I thought I had would have this out of the way to you by the time you got back I'm so sorry sir! I didn't mean to cause trouble!Mr. Jeremy's heart sank you know you're in charge while I'm gone but that doesn't mean you are in charge of a big decisions like this we've been through this I know you're my daughter and determined to make a name for yourself but you can't rush it like this so you don't make big mistakes like this not to mention accidentally passing up a young man who could be your best worker in your entire life basically comes off the streets even! But that's all messed up when you ignore your bosses strict orders to call text email no matter what he is doing you're not seasoned enough to make these big calls do you understand me! Mr. Jeremy froze as he looked at his daughter's face she had placed a hands over her mouth tears in her eyes Mr. Jeremy realize what was going on he slowly turned around to see that John warning about was going on since was taking too long to come back to him was right behind them of the entire conversation. John: I see so the part been gone well I understand you may mistake after all I am homeless… Jeremy: John I….john: No-no it's –john: it's okay it's life with that being said he turned around and went out the building as fast as he could plainly with tears in his eyes the one job he wanted the one job he worked so hard for the one job that could turn his life around was gone he never had a chance the moment he thought about studying for the part someone already took it! Mr. Jeremy busted through the front doors of the building Jeremy: John Wait! Comeback! We could find a place for you here! But John wouldn't hear it he was miles away living on the streets sometimes you have to be very fast to survive, he ran until he was nothing but a black dot in the sunset. Just then Janice's tried to place a hand on her father shoulder. However Mr. Jeremy only replied don't touch me don't look at me don't even speak to me for a while he said in a serious quiet tone that could freeze the soul of any man. Because of you and your inexperience and your big need to try and do a job that you're clearly not ready for I have probably lost one of the damn best hard worker probably the best i will see in a lifetime! Janice couldn't say anything she knew he was right! She just turned around and hung down her head down in shame and went back into the building. Mr. Jeremy decided to go back inside as well he tell around to see the direction John had ran to one last time Jeremy: I'm sorry my boy I didn't mean to hurt you like that I know I you feel I lived on the streets to till I was 20 he said tears were in his eyes then he went back inside. Now back to where we last left john. John was walking down the streets of first Evans of equestria Central Park then he came to a high school he was looking for a place to sleep for the night without a job he can't get money without money he can't get a hotel room in that one moment his spirit broke. John: I've had it I can't do it I'm not some cartoon character heck even they need food! While he was complaining he realized he came to a high school it was winter break so there was no student is on the campus he looked up and stopped his complaining he looked around to make sure there's no security he need a place to stay. He walked into the central yard of the high school it was a full moon and the stars were out he was standing behind a statute apparently was a statue of the main animal that represented the school it was a unicorn standing on its hind legs its mane gleaming with power all he could do was bask in its glory it was taking a battle stance to as if ready to do do battle with someone. John's stomachs began to growl john: well might as well rest my soul here. He sat down and behind the statue and looked up in the sky with tears in his eyes. He then noticed a shooting star and thought what the heck was that worse that could happen he clamped his hands together and began to pray john: good Lord on this star I know this may seem much from a nobody like me but I want to leave this world and go somewhere I can have a family with friends place, where you are accepted first an judge later with the appreciate a good hard worker and to start my own family while that's too much I understand…. Back at the Equestria! Spike! Spike! Open this door! Please! Spike ignored her as he stared into the white void the portal he heard another voice celestai: Spike the Dragon! open this door you making a big !it wasn't twilight sparkle fault! He clenched his claws not her fault not her fault!? She's disowned me in front of everypony! Why should I stay! You know what? I'm done bye-bye see a later in the next life! Upon hearing this celestai said only a few words celestai: if that's the way you want to play I can play it! I'm not losing you! Princess? What are you-Twilight sparkle was pondering before she saw her teacher light up a horn and shot all of blast of magic that destroyed the barrier completely as well as the door and most of the wall twilight's jaw dropped again for the sixth time. Twilight: remind me to apologize to Princess celestai first then Spike and the others! Spike watching this said only two words Spike: oh crap! Celestai: all right son how about you come away from the portal and we talk this out. Spike only stared her down which shocked her he had never done that to his own mother. Spike closed his eyes and then began to speak you know it's not easy on me I have no other family don't know where come from and I just wish that I had a brother that understood me there would never disown me not like twilight did. Celestai's heart sank the she then realized what was going on with spike. Celestai: it can't be Dragon heartbreak!? Spike turned back to the portal I wish. At the statue in the human world John: I wish as they both said in unison that I can meet my new family now! With that the statue glowed bright with a bright white bright light as well, John took a few steps back and try to figure out what was going on where did this portal come from? What was its purpose here? All of a sudden he saw an image in the portal and he was the image he never thought he would see it was equestria! There was twilight celestai most of all Spike! Spike though didn't look alright he looked hurt alone to just like he was just then John overheard every word Spike had said to Princess celestai and twilight I just wish I had a brother that understood me that would never disowned me not like twilight did! John couldn't believe what he heard twilight? Disowned him! That it! I've made my choice! I've never had a family before so I don't know what good I will be! But he needs me goodbye planet Earth! Hello equestria! With that said he took a few steps back and when charging into the portal with a bright smile. he couldn't wait to get to equestria and meet his favorite hero even if that means the portal turned him into a pony he didn't care he jumped through the portal John:yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Equestria here I come! Mom and dad in heaven watch over me and God thanks for the wish! And with that the portal closed. Back with the situation with Spike, celestai walk carefully over to him making sure she didn't scare him into the portal celestai: Spike right now what you are going through his Dragon heart break I understand your pain son but you don't understand what's going on twilight was not in her right mind when she said those things!Spike only shook his head of course you take up for her you always have but I told you I'm done. He turned around and went to the portal celestai bowed her head in sadness twilight can only watch in despair as her number one assistant and little brother was about to leave her forever. Twilight: Spike don't do this please no matter what you think of me I love you more than you ever will know the to tell you the truth I love you more than a broth- she was cut off when they heard us a shout somebody yelling:yahoooooooooooo! Equestria here I come! Spike celestai and twilight overlooked at the portal when one word on their minds **what!?** Just then John came flying right out of the portal and landed right in the middle of the three twilight was shocked a: human here what's going on?celestai: Oh my dear I don't know twilight!Spike: hey who are you?! Spike looked at john and John looked at him he got up brushed himself off and stuck out his hand John newest resident of equestria and if you want a brother!


	4. Chapter 4

**Spikes new brother **

: Johnny Wilson

**Chapter 4: a new life**

John: names John newest resident of equestria and if you want Spike a brother John said now holding out his hand to shake spikes claw. Spike only looked at John in amazement and shock, he wasn't the only one twilight and celestai were dumbfounded. Twilight: a human in equestria where did he come from why is he here? Celestai: I don't know twilight but let's all calm down for the moment. Celestai trotted up to John trying to get some answers of what was going on, John noticed her approaching the moment he laid his eyes on her the small child in with him started freaking out. John: OMG Princess celestai princes of the sun it's an honor to make your acquaintance John said bowing on one knee he couldn't believe he actually talking to her. Celestai was taken back not only did this human know of her name but he knew that her title as the Sun Princess she was quite shocked at his manners were kind and gentle he was acting almost like Spike. she could tell right then and there that besides Spike this human had a good heart .celestai smiled she knew she could trust him for some strange reason that he wasn't going any trouble here, celestai: my , my what manners it's not every day that a being from another world treats me with such respect on the first meeting. But I must ask where did you come from? how did you get here? why are you here? John looked it celestial right in the eyes and gave a smile to her John: well as twilight sparkle mentioned I am a human I come from place called earth and it's always been my dream to come live here in equestria!Twilight trotted up to him circled around him looking him over from top to bottom she still couldn't believe that a human was here in equestria no less. Twilight was about ask John a question but that he placed his hand over her mouth John: no twilight sparkle I am no illusion and no I'm not here to cause any problems for equestria and yes I came from the human world the same world you went to get your crown back from sunset shimmer and yes I know about the crown is and the of elements of harmony you in the main six discord everything about equestria I know! Twilight and celestai as well as spike just couldn't believe this was happening as well shocked beyond belief . Spike walked up to in between John twilight and celestai rubbing the side of his head with his claws Spike: woe, woe' woe' woe alright John was it? I know for fact you are human, and yes you come from earth or as we call it the human world, but that doesn't explain how you know me my mother celestai twilight and well everything else! Twilight was shaking her head in agreement twilight thought for a few seconds (spikes right how does this human John know so much about us he knew about celestai, luna all of my friends the elements of harmony and even discord how much does this human really know?) John just chuckled he noticed the strange looks they were given him and he couldn't blame them but then put a serious look on his face as he turned towards celestai and twilight and then spoke to them. John: you highness's I will gladly tell you everything about how I know you just trust me everything will be revealed soon,now if you'll excuse me I needed to do something very important right now. He then turned to twilight with mean look, as for you twilight I'm here to fix the mess you've made with Spike, now twilight was really shocked and so was celestai for either of them could say anything as John turned around and went over to Spike he got about 5 inches away from spikes face. John: look Spike you don't know me but I know a lot about you and what I could tell you are given up way too easily, I don't know what's wrong with you but my guess is you about to leave this world through the portal that I just came through and the only question I want to ask is…are** you insane!?** Spike was dumbfounded he didn't know what to think or to say here was this human that just popped out of nowhere talking to him like they had been brother's for years. But Spike quickly shook it off Spike: look John you don't know what I been through tonight! I was disowned by my own sister on my birthday no less after all these years I thought I was her brother but turns out I was nothing more a pet/ servant and what tops it off she called me a mindless beast and basically tells me to get out for life forever so tell me what you do know of someone you loved betraying after all these years you thought was your family! Twilight upon hearing this was shocked twilight: Spike I never thought of you are just a pet or a servant but a friend and brother and as my number one assistant, I could never hate you Spike. Spike only look towards twilight roiling his eyes at her sure replied Spike in a sarcastic tone and I'm the King of equestria. At that point John had enough of Spike's attitude John: yo Spike let me help you with **that** attitude of yours just holds still for one second. Spike didn't know what to make of itspike

:what you are you- but before Spike could finish John pulled back his shoulder and punch spikes so hard with all his might it knocked Spike 5 feet across the room. John: there you go my Dragon brother maybe that will knock some sense into you replied John with a smile plus since Spike had scales that was like, a knights armor he also had a bruised hand. Spike! both twilight and celestai cried out as they galloped over to him, Spike was feeling the effects of the punch as twilight an celestai would help get him to his feet growling and clenching his fists he walked over to grab John by his shirt Spike: what the buck was that for what I do to you!? Twilight was worried Spike was a dragon John was just a human Spike could easily rip John to shreds twilight was about to race between them until Celestai placed her hoof to block twilight no replied celestai twilight only looked at her mentor with confusion twilight: why are you stopping me!? Spike might hurt him or worse! Celestai looked at twilight celestai: that's possible but something tells me that that's not the case this human John he reminds me a lot of Spike in a way don't ask me why i know twilight I just do, he might also be the one to help you with Spike my dear twilight. Twilight once again looked at her mentor in confusion she didn't know how this human could help with4 that but right now she was more worried about Spike destroying him completely. John still in spikes grasp decided he had enough and he swatted away spikes claw with little effort this took Spike off by surprise John: look i was only knocking some sense into you , my guess you must gone through so much pain you actually think you can escape it by going to another world? That's just dumb especially when you have a whole bunch of friends and family that care for you. I should know while it's true that I left my world for almost the same reasons except minor differences than yours I have no family I lost my mother and father when I was only three and was not going to be stuck in some orphanage to where they don't give a crap about you. so for 10 years I lived on the streets I walked all over the world well from city to city to be exact doing odd jobs just barely getting by fighting off starvation hunger and disease every single day, and since when you think you finally found the one job that you spent 30 days and 30 nights rehearsing for one job that can turn your life around only to find out that some other guy beat you to it not even giving you the chance to prove yourself worthy of it and having your dreams shattered as well as your future well I don't know what's been going on here before I came but less just say you have the better life. The room fell silent Spike couldn't say a word all he could do was rub the back of his head with his claw in shame meanwhile twilight having heard John's whole life story twilight had tears in her eyes in that moment she wanted to hold him to give them comfort before she could do anything celestai trotted up to him and placed a wing over him and pulled him into a tight hug John was shocked John: Princess what are you doing? Celestai: I am so sorry your life must it been a tough one losing your parents at such a young age plus some fighting for your very life ever day then finally having that one way of hope only to have your dreams shattered yet you still carry-on, I don't know reason why the portal opened up to you but seeing how right before Spike was about to leave, you came it seems you were destined to be here I don't see any problem with you living here John as of right now you are citizen of a equestria welcome home she said with a smile John couldn't believe his ears the very thing he wanted more than anything in the world for any world has finally happened seconds for that matter it was everything he dreamed and more tears almost formed in his eyes but he got himself together and walked over to Spike John: look Spike I know everything is confusing right now and I don't know what's happened here now or what led to you nearly throwing everything away but I know you are better than that I don't what pain you are going to but I'm here for you man or Dragon he said with a chuckle I do know one thing if you were to leave now so what, that heartbreaking pain would only follow you to the end of your days until you face it. But if you let me and the others you know rarity fluttershy pinkie pie rainbowdash applejack luna your mom I'm just surprised you don't know how good you have it here you have all of these wonderful beings that care so much about you and would do anything for you they all love you Spike can't you see that? Spike was speechless no one had ever talked to him this way it was if he was talking to a brother that looked out for him that cared about him more than anything, Spike clenched his claws tears forming in his eyes Spike: but the pain it hurts so much I've never felt anything like this and what's worse it was caused by one being I called sister. Twilight: Spike she said in a whisper tears now forming in her eyes once again celestai noticed this hung her head down after that she placed a wing over twilight shoulder trying to comfort her. John noticed this twilight somehow hurt him but he also noticed that she really didn't mean what she did, that something else was affecting Spike clouding his judgment. John looked at Spike and took a deep breath signed John: boy or boy what do I get myself into? John then hugged Spike out of nowhere Spike was taken back John: listen Spike I don't know what twilight did to hurt you but look at her eyes it's clear she didn't mean to and she's trying best to keep you here because she loves you i know it won't be easy but if you let us we can try this one step at a time what do you say brother? John broke his embrace with Spike to give him time to think it though. Celestai only smiled hearing everything John. celestai: my goodness it seems this vast universe sensed our trouble and sent someone to help my son and they also I believe gave Spike a great gift this night whenever or not Spike realizes it he has gained a brother one that will stand by his side no matter what it seems even though I'm a celestial being and has lived for many years I still have much to learn about this vast universe in which we live in. replied celestai with a smile twilight now had a smile on her face twilight: it would seem so your highness it would seem so. John overheard the two princesses talking he was honored and happy they thought that way of him however Spike was still very confused he knew John's words were true but the pain was fighting with his mind he didn't know what to do he never been this situation like this in that moment Spike dropped to his knees his claws on his head John celestai and twilight all raced over to him. John: Spike is you alright? Twilight: Spike we are here for you its okay! Celestai: it is alright my son your family and friends here all of us. Spike! Shouted seven mares in unison John and the others turned around to the blown wall to see luna, rainbowdash, fluttershy, pinkie pie, rarity, apple Jack Trixie, as well as twilight's mother and father and shining armor John saw them gobbling towards Spike and the others and he had one thought his mind** STAMPEDE! STAMPEDE! Hit that dirt! and that's exactly what he did!** He barely managed to escape his with life as the others raced toward Spike. John: wow! Barely managed to get out of the way there! But he didn't mind he was happy there before him were most of his heroes from his favorite show it was but it wasn't a show no more he was living in that world his new home and he loved every second of it. Meanwhile everyone was bombarding Spike with questions pinkie pie: spikey bear where you really leaving us!? Fluttershy: spike if you have a problem or hurt you can count on us to help you in any way we can. Rarity: yes darling you should know that by now you should also know that we all love you Spike if you were to leave I don't know what I would do without you. Rainbowdash: Spike the Dragon not cool trying to ditch us like that but I got to say starting in the morning we doing nothing but nonstop training you are almost as fast as me with some fine-tuning you and I will be the fastest things in equestria. Applejack: ah darling see what you were about to give up Spike if you are hurting you we are here for you. Trixie: by all that is equestria never ever do that to us again you expect me to finally finding my special somepony which in this case happens to be a dragon then finds out he plans to go to another world!? Rubbish. Spike got back to his feet tears in his eyes John's words Spike knew he was right all along he couldn't believe he was about to leave he couldn't quite forgive twilight just yet but he couldn't leave everything he had known just to try escape some heartbreak he felt foolish. Spike: thank you everyone I'm sorry applejack, fluttershy, rainbowdash, pinkie pie, rarity, Trixie hey now thou are forgetting someone? Spike turned around to see his aunt luna trotting towards him she embraced him and a hug tears in her eyes lunar: young Dragon do not worry me or your mother like that ever again you nearly gave me a heart attack, celestai: that makes two of us indeed don't do that ever again Spike now let's close this portal… Oh my portal closed by itself hu how that happened? oh well that's another question for another time. Spike: you said it lets go home this is just got me all kinds of ti- wait a minute Trixie what did you just call me!? At that moment everyone turned to Trixie including John waiting in explanation Trixie: did I stutter I called you my special somepony because you are, what did you really think you going to kiss me like that at the lake and then run out on me? I don't think so! Shining armor looked at his brother curiously so did his mother so did his adoptive mother and father they weren't at the lake when it happened shining armor: little bro what is she talking about? what in the world have you been doing since you left the library? at that moment Spike was freaking out in his mind how can he explain to his brother shining and his mother and father Mr. sparkle: son are you two dating!?hahahahahahahaha I didn't know you had it in you good for you! Mrs. Sparkle:oh my Little Dragon just yesterday twilight brought you home to live with us you weren't our son by blood but you became part of us nevertheless and now you all grown up and you have your very special somepony I couldn't be happier! Shining: Spike you little romantic! and here I thought you never get over your crush with rarity, but it seems I was dead wrong! That's my little brother! At this point Spike had turned from purple to crimson red Spike could not be anymore embarrassed than he ever been before but unknowing to him it was going get a lot worse and funny at the same time. Hold it I don't think so I mean he's too young reply twilight coming between shining and Spike making sure to keep Spike away from the other mares that obviously had their eye on spike unknowing to shining and her family however they were not go to take that just lying down applejack: hold on there twilight now I know you're his sister and i am glad you're you back to normal but the truth is you really have no say in this for what we heard from the luna that Spike's at the right age to decide who he wants as his special somepony. And for your information young guys love a good hard-working pony with looks to boot she said winking at Spike. John had placed himself in the far corner of the room he felt it was best for him to stay out of it but when he heard what he just heard his jaw dropped he started poking on his fingers to try to count how many mares were going to confess that were in love with spike : that's one he said with a chuckle, up next was fluttershy. fluttershy: excuse me but I think I'm the best choice for him he's kind I'm kind he likes animals i like animals we known each other for a long time and well I think I'm better for him! Now this point shining went over to John and just looked at him dead in his eyes hi said shining extending a hoof to shake John's hand you must be from the human world. John shook his hoof with a smile John: sure as day is long how is you're wife cadence most be tough at the Crystal Empire. Before you say anything I know all about you and your family cadence your marriage the battle against chrysalis an the changelings the whole enchilada trust me I will explain later. shining only looked at him with a smile okay I'm a little confused on how you know all this but is you seem like a trustworthy guy so I'll trust you by way do you know what's going on between Spike and twilight's friends? John: no I don't first Trixie now applejack and fluttershy so far that's three! Shining:_** what!? I was too busy taking to you two more! My little brother has turned into a Casanova!**_ While John and shining were busting out into laughter Spike was trying to figure out was going on between the human the main six as he tried to keep everything calm between them so far no luck. Spike: Girls, girls calm down you're acting like little children what's going on?rarity: My darling you haven't figured it out yet as of tonight you are my special somepony and I yours she said with a with a seductive wink I can already see it now you me a year from now with little ones running around calling us mama and papa. Spike at that moment was in his own little world he can only think of one thing to say in his mind,** what I'm dreaming I must be dreaming this can only happen in my dream but is not dream rarity just asked me out** **better yet she just proposed to me Holly equestria I am in heaven not only that but applejack fluttershy as well what is going on here!? **Just then pinkie pie came in between Spike and rarity she then snatched Spike in a tight hug trying to keep him all to herself. Pinkie pie: if any pony was going to get this handsome Dragon for herself it's got a be me and when it comes satisfy my man's hunger I'm a great cook, rarity you're not the only one to want to start a family with him and if you think I am going to give him a up without a fight than you thought wrong! Spike was shocked beyond belief more so than he had been his entire life hack this night a alone he lost track of how many times he was shocked .next up was applejack she tilted her hat ready for action applejack: look here now if anyone's more suited for Spike it be me he's a hard worker I'm a hard worker dedicated loyal gladly puts himself before others and does a thousand percent to everything he does hack my ideal man so it's only natural that we marry!replied applejack just then it dawned on spike that there was one pony left and he turned to her you to dash no way! Rainbowdash was hovering above the others listening what they had to say she then turned to Spike shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. Rainbowdash: hey what can I say mare's got to settle down sometime and who better than with you! you have become so awesome Spike you have to be the fastest thing on 2 feet and when you get your wings the sky well beside me that is. you me will be the fastest thing's on land and the sky rainbowdash landed right next to Spike and whispered in his ear and trust me that's the fun part the starting a family! She gave him a kiss on the cheek with a seductive wink he had never seen from her before. After all was said and done Spike's mother and father as well as shining and John busted out the laughter of joy John: and that makes it six even well shining looks like you're going to have six more sisters very soon! He said chuckling so hard he could barely breathe.** OH MY GOODNESS I AM GOING TO HAVE SIX MORE DAUGHTERS I NEVER THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD EVER COME I MEAN I KNEW WOULD COME ONE DAY BUT SIX I COULDN'T BE ANY HAPPIER **everyone turned to see Mrs. Sparkle bouncing up and down in a pure joy of the wonderful news she just heard Mrs. sparkle: and grandchildren even oh my so much to do i have to start making names dresses Toys she squealed with joy. Mr. sparkle was quiet through all this but then exploded in laughter abwbwababwbawbawbwbabhahahah!Mr. sparkle: **Spike you little son of a gun I didn't know you had it in you! stay strong my boy it's not going to be easy tackling on that many mares especially if you going to have children! **shining was dumbfounded but he shook it off and sunk behind Spike grabbing him in a headlock and started rubbing his head with this hoof's shining armor: why you little romantic all these years I thought you were just a little baby brother Dragon but in truth you were mare slayer when were you going to tell us! Cadence is going to be thrilled she's going to get six new sisters an a year after that some nieces and nephews he looks Spike up-and-down and looked at the six mares make that a lot of nieces and nephews he said as he continued to laugh. Twilight had been listening to the whole conversation the hold time and she could not believe what she was hearing marriage children new sisters at that point she just we revealed her biggest secret by accident to everyone! twilight sparkle:**OVER MY DEAD BODY! I'VE KNOWN HIM THE LONGEST I'VE BEEN WITH THEM THROUGH THINK AND THIN I KNOW HIS LIKES AND DISLIKES SO IF THERE IS ONE PONY THAT'S GOING MARRY HIM IT'S GOING TO BE WITHOUT A DOUBT ME! I'M NOT JUST SAYING THIS BECAUSE ME AND FLASH DIDN'T WORK OUT I HAVE BEEN WITH IN LOVE WITH HIM SINCE I CAN REMEMBER IT JUST HAS TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO FIGURE OUT HOW MUCH I LOVE HIM NO PONY IS GOT TO GET HIM BUT ME AND IF ANY OF THE PONY THINKS OTHERWISE THEY'LL IN FOR THE FIGHT OF THERE LIFE! **the room fell silent at first twilight didn't know what was going on but in five seconds it hit her she just told everyone she had a major crush on Spike heck she just told every pony she was going to marry him. Twilight put her hoof over her mouth blushing profusely she looked around nervously at everyone in the room shining, twilight's parents, celestai, luna, John, rainbowdash, pinkie pie, fluttershy, and applejack looked at twilight let's just say in a whole new light. Mrs. Sparkle: oh my goodness sweetie is that true why didn't you tell us the sooner!? Mr. Sparkle can only exploded into laughter once again Mr. sparkle: that's my little girl! I can say without a doubt this is one the greatest nights to be a parent! I couldn't agree anymore replied Mrs. sparkle with tears in her eyes my baby girl in love I could die happy now! John was so shocked yet found this so funny he had a only a few words to say John: that makes seven good luck Romeo you are going to need it!hahahahahahha! luna had been silent most of all this but now it was her turn to get in on the fun realizing the immediate danger had passed she looked towards John's direction John noticed this stopped his laughter and bent down on one knee princess luna Princess of the night of equestria it is an honor my lady. Luna: same here I must say you have the nicest manners I've ever met besides spikes of course. John said with a smile John: what you expect we are brothers! Luna: so it would seem now back to the manner at hand she then addressed her nephew Spike what you going through is called Dragon heartbreak it is when you receive a heartbreak so painful so on unbearable you do anything to stop it by all means, me and my sister should have prepared you for this long ago just in case we just thought you never go through it. Spike looked over to celestai Spike: is that true? Celestai walked over to her son placing her forehead onto his celestai: yes my son but you must understand it was not twilight's fault it was king sombra. Spike: sombra! How's that possible!? He was defeated i helped defeat him! How can he do this from beyond the grave!?celestai:calm down my son I will explain everything tomorrow morning after all this much to be done so many things to do first I have to fix the wall I destroyed reseal the portal reseal the seals you destroyed talk to the mayor of ponyville about getting John a new house now that he is living here. Just then the sinister smirk was back on celestai face luna noticed this luna: :n-now now the dear sister are you sure you want to go through wit—celestai:luna I am more sure now than ever John coming here keeping my son from leaving me all these young ladies love my son you really think I'm going to let this Opportunity pass me by without a fight... She said towards her sister Luna with her famous poker face celestai: you have another thing coming sister! luna just blushed a deep crimson red and started laughing then turned to Spike with a playful yet sinister look luna: good luck my boy try not to die on us I would like to be an great aunt.

Spike was just staring at his aunt and mother this whole time he was just tiring to figure out what the sam hay was going on John popping out of nowhere stopping him from leaving his world to go to another finding out he's call him his brother and going to live in ponyville not that he didn't mind then finding out seven mares he had known for years especially his own sister not so long ago a few hours in fact broke his heart just admitted was in love with him and wanted to have his children. That was the final straw for Spike he just sat there clapping his hands together before getting up Spike: okay, okay so far this has been one of the most strangest days of my life I've been through some doozies yet this one ting i wanted to ask you all now was it oh I remember **WHAT THE BUCK IS GOING ON HERE WHAT PLAN WHAT OPPORTUNITY CAN SOMEONE JUST COME UP AND SAY WHAT'S GOING ON JUST GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT! Please!**now it was celestai's turn to laugh her guts out she then composed of self and decide to just up and tell him celestai: well Spike you are get older as you know and I been thinking about your future at first I wasn't sure but now I am Spike I now dubbed the as my own official heir to the kingdom along with twilight cadence and luna. Spike was dumbfounded as was everyone else and every pony else Spike: wow mom thank you I cannot believe this that makes me a prince celestai smiled celestai: yes it does my son but I'm not done yet now being an a heir you must have _**heirs of your own**_ she looked towards the seven mares Spike notices and looked at his mother's direction then it hit him hard Spike: you don't mean- you're kidding right you cannot be serious!?

Once again the sinister smile was on celestial face celestai: I do my son and it's not request this I know you turn down it's more of a motherly order. Everyone leaned in to find out what the order was just then celestai blew the roof off the castle celestai: Spike i order you to marry all seven mares by the end of the week, ah so much to do I must have craft men build you and your wives new rooms in the castle for you and your new families I cannot wait to hear the sounds of my soon to be grandchildren. Hearing this Spike smiled a disturbing smile Spike: well brains overloaded shutting down good night, _**plop**_! Spike fell over unconscious instantly everyone shouted Spike! runing towards him all except John holding his sides laughing so hard that it was starting to hurt him. John: man my life has changed for the better one things for sure it's good to be a whole lot more fun around here.


	5. Chapter 5

** Spike's new brother**

Chapter 5 getting to know you all

Ponyville town and equestria home too many things -you get what I mean you've read the first chapter! And one dragon's life and one fatal night changed for the better as well as one human's life as well. John was sleeping well in the spare Mrs. sparkle's summer home that's right our young hero is sleeping in the home of one of the characters he loved watching as a kid...well her parents at least. Celestai's Golden Sun and started to rise over ponyville in equestria, illuminate everything it touched with its warmth and glow. The sunshine shone through the window of the spare bedroom John was house was located the deep into the evergreen woods were only a handful pony's new even twilight did not about the her mom and dad's new new summer got up to scratch the top of his headand went to the home was very beautiful is what you expect about some home celestai had given them the bits wide after twilight's coronation as a gift to the family a good gesture. So Mr. and Mrs. sparkle use the bits to build a summer home deep in the evergreen woods near dazzling lake that Mr. sparkle found one time while here was exploring the evergreen Forest. But they didn't have tickets to build a house but now that they had they built it had sliding glass doors skyline's the whole shebang basically what you see in a which persons summer home. John was taken in the fresh air on the patio John:hmmm boy that is some great fresh air I slept great last night and best of all I got to take my first shower in 30 days life could be better, tell yo spike time to get up.I'm sorry dear but he still asleep. John snapped his head around to seeing Mrs. sparkle walking up to him levitate and a plate of fresh squeezed orange juice Apple's slices and jelly toast, here you go my boy I know it's to much replied Mrs. sparkle with a . sparkle: to tell the the truth which is at this house finished three days ago we were going to supplies twilight and have Spike's birthday party here but..oh my are you alright john!? Mrs. sparkle looked at John a little funny you couldn't blame her. John had his mouth to coming out of his mouth wide open he was drooling so much it looked like a mini waterfall coming from his mouth John: not much this is a feast for me! Just like that in 10 seconds he instantly tried to orange juice and about the apple slices and jelly toast all Mrs. sparkle could see was a blur Mrs. sparkle:my equestria you acting like you have food in days and never seen anypony eat that fast!what did you expect honey in his world he was living off the streets he barely got and Mr. sparkle turned around to the front door to see Mr. sparkle with saddlebags full of groceries Mr. sparkle looked at his wife and his newly adopted son Mr. sparkle: don't worry my boy you don't worry about not eating for a long time while you're part of my family i will make sure get some meat on your . Sparkle sighed a lovestruck sign Mrs. sparkle:oh honey that's one of the reasons why I married you. Same to you my dear Mr. sparkle replied with a big great smile Mr. sparkle: how Spike he still knocked out?Mrs. sparkle shook ahead while blushing Ms. sparkle: yes dear he's in the room I next to John's I can't blame to for being still asleep and surprised that you not still asleep john for that matter!Mr. sparkle: same here! I'm surprised that no one's found here yet! But knowing those eight it's only a matter of time misted he said while chuckling Mrs. sparkle wass he turning to a deeper shade of Crimson Mrs. sparkle:

yes I still cannot believe it six new daughters! John only looked at the two that were now nuzzling each other romantically they were happy in one week by order of his mother Princess celestai spike is going to marry the main six and Trixie. John only smiled John: I know I wanted a big family but this_** is ridiculous!**_ Mr. and Mrs. sparkle looked towards John adventure back at each other and then busted out into laughter. Mr. sparkle _my boy you should be willing less about Spike and more about your own romantic problems if you look around your neck you can plainly see you are in the same boat!_Mr. sparkle yes my son my why you don't have six mares to worry about! you do have _**one princess**_ after you already! i didn't know you were into older mares!she said laughing John just nearly spat out his drink John: mom!? really!? Mrs. sparkle once again looked at each other both with huge smiles on their faces and once again started embracing each other, John: you don't have to remind me he said as he grasped the necklace about his neck how can I forget!?he said as he grasped the necklace amount his neck looking at it intensely that he looked back at his new mother and father and nervously said John: dad are you sure no one knows about this place? I mean twilight and the princesses have magic and I'm sure they have magic that can locate things and beings I know you. Mr. sparkle quickly turned his attention back to John John noticed tears and designs and then began to worry waiting his hands in front in John: no no I did me like that I'm sure you guys are powerful and in your the best set of parents anyone can ask for! I'm sorry if I upset you! Mr. sparkle by that time had only put the groceries on the kitchen table and trotted it up to his new son in place his hoof on his . sparkle:no my boy is not that I'm just happy to hear that you are calling me dad. He said with a gentle smile Mr. sparkle came right up next to him and placed her hoof o john of the shoulder. Mrs. sparkle: and me your momshe said embracing him in a tight took a few steps back and just looked at his new parents Mr. sparkle was a dark blue unicorn and his cutie Mark was a crescent moon in front of a larger crescent moon and Mrs. sparkle was basically the adult version of twiligh ther mane colorof her fur was white as snow and her hair was basically the same pattern of hairstyle as twilight's a light violet purple with white streaks almost identical to twilight. John just stood there and looked at the Pope with them he was trying to soak all this in a truly finally realized it this way it needs to have parents people or in his case ponies that will watching out for him that were proud of him that would die for him in his mind it was beautiful he had not known this feeling for 10 long years and now for the first time he finally could call this a emotion by its proper name happiness! Mr. sparkle broke the silence between the three Mr. sparkle: don't worry my a boy I think we are in the clear I know we are not as powerful as celestai and yes you're right they have powerful magic but it is what they don't have is a ancient rune Tablet. Every inch every board every nail everything in this house was in impugned with the power of that tablet which was given to my family by star swirl the was impressed he never heard about this He didn't know that pony's used use rune tablets John: cool how does he keep us hidden!? Allow me Mrs. sparkle said with a smile sticking her chest out with pride. Mrs. sparkle: think of it like this first the tablet has a light coat of magic that bends the light on the entire area so that everything within the radius of the magic turns invisible like a chameleon blending into the environment next the tablet can cloaks every ounce of magical aura in the to such a low level that is untraceable. John only had one eyebrow cocked up and was clearly confused John: magic aura? What's that? Mr. sparkle: oh yes no magic in your world! Well every living thing has the potential to use magic and everything has a magical aura now in only to find somebody you need to lock on to the magical aura but if your magical aura gets to the point where it so soon low it's basically not like not having magic and all. John only looked at her with shock and amazement as well as a few chuckles John: no wonder how twilight is such a book worm like mother like daughter. He said under his breath unfortunately Mrs. sparkle heard Mrs. sparkle: hey what's wrong with having and a good education! She then paused then she gave him small smirk hahahahah very funny son. John looked at her sheepishly realizing he shouldn't push his luck John: love you however Mrs. sparkle only rolled her eyes she knew he wasn't trying to be smart and he was only playing the event to a lot last night. Mrs. sparkle oh you love me what about your _**fiance **_John froze in place but quickly countered John: now hold on she's not my fiancé first of all I am human she is a pony second I just met her and she goes off same number special somepony then this necklace forms on my neck man I had no idea was old royal custom and three she's a princess don't get me wrong she's beautiful any stallion would be honored to be her special somepony but me!? Why? I'm just a homeless people right of the streets! I just don't get it! Mr. sparkle had trotted up to his wife she looked at him and he had her they were both upset didn't know he was homeless or that he lost his family they understood were he was coming from it's not everyday that a young man having gone through so much strife all of a sudden finds happiness with the least expected it. Ms. sparkle: John now i know it's weird now understand love is its own magic you can't fight it you need to embrace it! You are just upset because maybe you afraid of losing it once you obtain it. You no longer on the streets you are with a family now you don't have to be afraid to Chase after happiness because you're afraid you never catch it but you can!if you don't believe me look at that necklace to me it tells me that she does love you the _**night is capable of giving love to you know ** especially a princess of the night!_ John looked at his mother then at the necklace John: you don't have to reminded me I was there.

10 hours earlier. John: wow that is a surprise way to go for Spike! Man in just a week he going to marry six of the most beautiful noble ponies in equestria and let's not forget the great and powerful Trixie of course! Replied John still laughing and holding his sides Spike fated from his mother's most shocking news he was just told that in a week he was going to be a prince of equestria and rule right side his mother and his aunt. However the most shocking news was what his mother had planned for him all along to marry Spike her only son to the elements of harmony! When Spike heard this his mind thought of only a few things to do, run fast and don't look back but he tried that, so what does he do? His mind explodes in his mind he thought only this_** OH MY BAP! You've GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! **_And he tops over and passes out! Meanwhile his self-proclaimed new brother just looks on as spike's family and soon to be wives gathered around him trying to coax the young Dragon back to consciousness. Each one trying to figure out how to wake Spike John noticed this and just walked up to everybody clapping his hands to get the attention John: clam down now I understand you are about to be his wives soon. but give him some air! Rainbowdash get me a wet rag, applejack you a shining look for a stretcher cause this Dragon is not waking up anytime soon we better get back to the Golden Oaks Library. fluttershy, pinkie pie, rarity, Trixie, Mr. Mrs. Sparkle I think you should go home it's nothing serious he just passed out from too much information. He'll be fine in the morning I promise. John turnaround to address the princesses so we can explain like he promised how he knew them but then he felt the strange feeling that he was being watched he turned around in his mind(oh boy they are probably given me strange looks twilight and spike are the only ones that have seen a human before I'm pretty sure twilights told them about my kind but they probably never expected one in the own home world)and sure enough as John turned around rainbowdash pinkie pie rarity fluttershy applejack Mr. Mrs. Sparkle were all given him the most shocked look they've ever produced in their life except for the time at the party. John just chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head with his hand leading back and forth not really thinking this through he just ordered these young ponies like he was the best friend they have known for many years except he was an alien from another world he didn't know what to do but he decide to at lease explained every pony how he knew them the whole enchilada. John took in a deep sigh and exhaled and was about to address everyone but then rainbowdash: wow you are human? So that's what twilight transformed into when she went to get her crown back!?I bet I look Awesome as a human no wait a human with wings coming out of her back I would be a thousand percent cooler!" but you are not so bad yourself what is your name? She floated over to him grabbed his hand and shockingly pulled him into a huge. John was taking back then broke away from the embrace and then chuckled John: I'm just saying this has got to be a special event for to huge I know you your have your swagger to protect if you ever r get into the wonder blots by the way have you been accepted yet? I mean you are the element of loyalty if it were me you are in an instant! Now it was rainbowdash to be taken back rainbowdash: how did you? What the? Wow stop right there! How do you know all this? I'm guessing it's not me you know a lot about! Usually twilight figure's this out first but I'm guessing you know a lot more than you know hack you might know everything about us! Because only a few know about my swag and why I protect it! geee was John's only reply as he backed up a little bit he made the biggest mistake no one should make when in an alien world never give out too much information of what you know. That geeee proves me right reply rainbowdash puffing her chest out in victory! Oh my is that true you know all about us? Why? Can you read minds? Asked the softhearted voice John turned to see was no one other than fluttershy hiding behind part of her mane. Hold on there sugar cube now i pretty much don't know this young man or were he came from I'm guessing you're a guy? But I don't think he's here to cause trouble._ Are you? _Asked applejack John turned towards her now a little overwhelmed by the all questions. John: yes I am a male of my species and to answer the other question no I can't read minds. Rarity trotted up to him her purple color main bouncing rarity: then my darling how do you know all of us?! Where did you come from? And how do you know my spike? John:huhuhuhuh space was John's only reply when all the son fear came into his soul pinkie pie! If she starts asking me questions my mind can explode and will explode! Before that happened he quickly turned in the direction of the pink party pony trying to cut her off at pass before she started talking if that happened he would never be able to shut her! up he knew all too well about her hyperactivity and once she starts talking she doesn't stop! John: pinkie pie! Now listen! I know you have a lot question and I mean _**a lot **_but please let me try to get a word in- no need! Replied the pink pony with a smile I already know pinkie pie: your name is John no the family or friends you are homeless, you came from the world of humans to one twilight went to get her crown back, you seem to be a genuinely nice guy my guess you been that way all your life. All John could do was stand there with his mouth and jaw dropping at that moment he knew how the main six celestai lunar Spike were feeling when he did this to them then he just remembered pinkie pie's ability to basically guess what the hey was going on out of nowhere he then smiled John: forgot you can do that! Guessing ever thing that happened to people out of nowhere haha sorry go-ahead oh don't forget to breathe okay? The pink pony's eyes widened and then she started bouncing around them no one had ever done what she done before she was excited someone was doing the same thing. Pinkie pie: wow gee okay well the only thing I know else is you came through that portal that Spike it seems was about to go through because you want to come live here and for some reason you call yourself spikes brother and that's pretty much it! Replied pinkie pie now just staring at John with a smile John at that point thought to himself (well no time like the present better tell him) John: every pony can I have your attention! Please it is important!Everyone turned their attention toward John especially princess lunar and celestai and twilight they really want to know more about this young man. John: well as you know I'm 13 years old I been living on the streets in my human world for 10 years to be exact and pretty much a nice guy I do odd jobs just to get by. These close of the only close that had for months I help anyone when I can no matter what the situation is if I can help people or anything I'll do it! But enough about me here is what you want to know; now before I tell you this promise me you are not going to freak out. Everyone looked at John very unsure about what he was about to say but for some strange reason they all decide to believe in him everyone shook their head in agreement. John: here goes in my world you guys are nothing but fictional characters on the TV show mostly a kid's show and everything you've done to now have been watched by other people to the point where you guys and twilight beat nightmare moon! Found out you were the elements of harmony! Heck watching you beating discord finding out pinkie pie sister has a pet rock! I could go on for hours. Now every pony expected a story that they would find hard to believe but every pony in that room at that moment felt like they had the taste that knocked out of them! Most of all celestai and Luna was shocked celestai slowly walked up to John looked at him with a serious yet concerned look. Celestai: you mean to tell me that all our lives have been a some sort of entertainment for children for how long in your world? Luna decides to get on in the questioning. Luna: so every human knows about us about me being banished to the moon? Twilight becoming a princess cadences marriage defeating king sombra and so on?! She looked at him with a serious look twilight who had been pondering was up next twilight: John I just have one question how far back can you say people have been watching us and what way have they been watching us what do we represent to them? John didn't know what to say he knew it would be hard explained to them but never thought it would be this hard. John: okay that's actually more than one question. But the answers I will tell. First off it goes all the way back to when you first came to ponyville with Spike I remember exactly what you said that day you wrote a letter to celestai trying to warn her about nightmare moons return! But she had another assignment for you to go to ponyville and make some friends then you and the others went to the evergreen forest where you faced your greatest trials your generosity, loyalty honesty laughter and in the end you all banded together and awoken the elements of harmony and saved Princess luna from being nightmare moon. After that John Spent the next 25 minutes explaining every episode of my little pony to the main six and the princesses he explained what they did how they did it what they said even the episodes when it was only about them in the innermost thoughts. After all said and done John took a few steps back from the group waiting for the response but he didn't get one all he got were shocked stares and gaping mouths. Princess celestai was the first one snap out of her trance celestai: by that all that is a equestria I can't believe yet I do! So you mean to tell me everything you said everything we've done has just been a script voice acting by other humans even my voice is that of another woman of your species!? John only lowered his head his foot swiping back and forth against the marble floor John: yes if you want to put it like that. Twilight could not wrap her mind around this information heck everything she knew was possibly destroyed the same was going thought minds of applejack and others were all thinking this. Some forming tears in their eyes John couldn't blame them but he realized what he just told them as of right now was dead wrong. John: I know what you think and I thought that as well I thought you all just made up not real just cartoon characters but at look me a human in that very same world that does not exist horse feathers! Luna snapped her head up to look at John gasping at his tongue. Luna: Young man language watch your language! John: hahahah see that's not from a script! No one is choosing your words right now you are! Heck I love to see the people at Hasbro watch this episode! He said under his breath but my point is you are who you are. I know you I just dropped major news on you but you do bring meaning everyone's lives kids watch you you give them hope it gave me hope it did for me on the streets every time I didn't know what to do I thought what with the main six do? What would Spike do? Give up? No you kept believing when no one else would! Everything I just told you about your lives I don't believe it anymore because I here I'm in the world I have always wanted to come to! So whenever you believe me or not please don't send me away. I don't know each of you as an individual yet but I would like to all I'm asking is to give me a chance. But if not then we might as well get the portal working and send me home but for what it's worth I had a blast here thank you for everything I know that's not much but to me it was everything. John turned with his head held down walking towards the portal again his future was snatched away this time it was his fault. Or so he thought just then he felt himself being lifted up it scared him at first he looked down and noticed he was cloaked in magic but whose?! Sure enough it was celestai luna and twilight celestai: now see here where do you think you're going?! Luna: thou are right why are you leaving? John: but what I just told you. Twilight: yes John what you told us has changed everything we knew about our life and yet not much. …. What? Replied John with a blank face twilight only giggled in all three princesses brought him down before her. Twilight: yes it's a little weird hearing all this but exciting to think that are everyday adventures reach out to so many of your kind even adults and you said it was only for kids! This time John was blushing he didn't know what to say John: yeah hack there a lot of guys and gals young and old watch it too. And you guys have a lot of fans twilight cocked her head a little confused yet excited twilight: fans really do they write many stories about his you know from their point of view? John smiled with excitement and anticipation John: oh you don't know the half of it sister each one if he's got their own story and fan base- rainbowdash:ohhhhhhhhhhh! ya!how many do I have am i number one ! Applejack: rainbowdash will you cut that out! It doesn't matter who's number one the fact is we inspire his people we inspire another culture another civilization another world even that there is a winner in my book let them watch I'll show them what it means to be honest and hard-working! She looked and John and trotted over to him a place to a hoof on his shoulder. but just between you and me a number one right? John would eyes popped wide open in shock John:applejack are you serious girl!? Applejack only bust out into laughter applejack: take it easy to take it easy of course I'm just playing! No need to get your mane in a knot! then fluttershy hovered over to him and gave him a hug fluttershy: listen I am very happy knowing that my small actions have giving joy to many young children and other beings makes me the happiest pony I thought wasn't doing much to tell the truth but thanks to you and your words finding out I affect so many people Human or pony I'm just the happiest I can be like and it's all thanks to you! So please don't leave you just got here didn't you want to live here? Next up was rarity came over to John she sat down right beside placing her own hoof on his other shoulder and smiled rarity: she's right darling I mean yes at first it's weird finding this out but knowing that we affect so many people's lives as just know we help make their lives a little easier and makes it worthwhile bringing peace and happiness to all and showing them what the power of friendship can really do! John had a small tear in his eye he wiped it away John: thanks rarity and to you fluttershy, so rarity want to know if you first! Rarity only looked at him with a straight face and then smiled rarity: no thank you darling it doesn't matter. Now John was shocked. Knowing rarity by watching the show that she loved attention so how is it that she didn't want the attention of being number one. John: you're kidding you may be the element of generosity but you love attention! rarity blushed and puffed up her cheeks and frustration rarity: well that may be so but I do have one thing that makes me happy about all this more than anything and that is my dream has come true everyone from another world knows about all my fabulous dresses so I am pretty much famous in another world how many ponies can say that **no matter what I have already won not to mention i am about to marry the love my life who so happens to be a prince!**So I am more than good hehehehe! John: should have known! Should have known! John said this while face palming himself and chuckling as he did it. The others rolled their eyes in agreement. Then Princess celestai used her magic and levitated John in front of her celestai: and besides all that didn't I say to you are welcome to stay?! While your actions on noble tiring to take responsibility but you can't this is well beyond your power so how can you blame yourself!? Besides you can't leave your spikes new brother remember? She said in a playful sarcastic tone you already family she then embraced him in a tight hug I would be honored to have you as my second son she said she whispered in his ear. John couldn't take it anymore he just broke down a little and started crying John: thank you thank you all I promise not to make you regret this! Celestai smiled embracing her new son the others noticed him crying and went to him trying to cheer him up but he assured them he was all right he then proceeded to focus on the main task which he had forgotten about Spike who was still unconscious just then Trixie stepped into the room with shining armor with a stretcher Trixie: has my darling woke up yet after all I would like to continue from where we left off a few hours ago she said blushing a deep crimson red. Well let's just say when the others heard this they didn't like! Rarity: whatever we all kissed him my dear she said in a serious tone clearly trying to state that Trixie would not one up her! The others didn't like what rarity said but agreed rainbowdash: that's right we all had a taste of his lips! Fluttershy blushed she can't believe she was about to get in on this it wasn't her way. However falling in love tends to change a pony fluttershy: that's right I've even kissed him and after the wedding to be a lot more! Well that caught the attention of every pony in the room especially luna who snapped her head towards fluttershy with a great big grin on her face luna: fluttershy that is how you claim your man! You go girl! Celestai only chuckled she was happy first this was about to be a big disaster but now was one of the most happiest nights of her life she had gained soon-to-be daughter-in-law's and a new son what more could she asked for well grandchildren mostly grandchildren, this event even got Luna to open up more than she ever had. Pinkie pie jumped into the middle of this gun a blazing! Pinkie pie: that's right we all showed him how we feel about him and you know what I can't wait for the wedding and planning for the future and especially for the little ones if all goes well that is heheheheh!she chuckled now in celestai's mind upon hearing this was flipping out with joy celestai's(yes, yes ,yes that a girl pinkie pie keep the mood going and pretty soon I'll have you all as my own daughter-in-law's and some energetic grandchildren) John and shining notice celestai spacing out with a smile John waved is handy for the face shining waved his hoof when it didn't work they both looked at each other and said in unison _**SHE GONE!LIGHTS ON BUT NOBODY'S HOME!**_ Trixie was shocked she did not know that her new arrivals had an early jump on her she whacked her brain tiring to figure out how to top it – she then had an evil sinister grin John noticed and signaled shining armor and his parents that were had been watching the whole time and listening proud that they were about to get new daughters and another son but when John signaled they were confused. Mr. Sparkle: what's wrong my boy you want us to move? Mrs. Sparkle yes my son what's wrong you don't work so well! Shining: trust him mom dad get back something tells

Me that there's about to be a whole bunch of romantic mess about to go down! As soon as he said that the couple realized he was right Mrs. Sparkle: oh my! Mr. sparkle: all this is got to be funny I just know it! Hey maybe we'll find out what Spike did to Trixie at the lake! Trixie's left ear shot up hearing Mr. Sparkle her soon-to-be dad she turned to him with the evil smile. Trixie: more than you know! In fact your son is quite the romantic I did tell them I had a crush on him but he has skills you won't believe! Now this new information all the ponies even John turned their heads towards the unconscious Dragon and then back to Trixie oh they wanted to hear this! Especially twilight she listening to the other girls bragging about how well they knew Spike but in her mind she knew she had a huge advantage over them after all she knew spike when they were young she basically in a way raised Spike had become her ideal man. She had molded Spike to be her ideal man with out realizing just then she caught herself and blushed twilight (geez I didn't know I can think like that…..hehehehe I like it!) She finished her thought with a squeal but it wasn't enough for everyone to hear. She was about to add her two cent's as well but then Trixie dropped a bombshell. Trixie: well for starters he looked deep into my eyes it was like I was being in snared by his power it sent shivers down my spine, and then he told me something that no stallion has ever told me before. He said that my beauty in the light of the full moon that my beauty and forgive me Princess luna surpassed hers! And then we kissed I have never been kissed before and it was magnificent! My mind went blank my very being was under his spell. He sensed this and did what all dragons would do _**dominate!**_ _and_ _trust me he did!_ not that I'm complaining, why he even put his claw on my back and dipped me into a kiss that took my breath away! What shocked me more was his claw going down my back to a certain area well you all saw! Truth be told I wish he would've continued who knows what could've happened!? Heck if y'all didn't interfere I would have solved celestai's little grandchild problem. She finished this with a smile and her face even redder while she buried her face in her hoofs squealing the whole time she was in her own the world. Once again the room was dead silent Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle eyes were so large they look like the size of basketballs and they looked likely to pop out of their heads shining was trying to hold back a series of laughter he just couldn't believe his little brother was such a romantic cadence is really going to love hearing this news he thought to himself then he turned towards John will basically had his mouth covered with his hand one finger tapping on his upper lip trying to figure out how the Sam hell he was getting get his brother out of the situation got himself into! John turned the shining he looked at John with a huge smile on his face which turned into a devilish grin shining: sorry my new brother but I go tell my wife this news immediately she's got a have a cow with this! So bye I leave Spike with your mom and dad, shining then whispered in John's ear please don't let them kill them they love him but they are in jealous mold times 20. He then backed away from John and his horn glowed and with a pop he was gone. John was covering his face with his arm trying to block the flash of light when his eyesight returned from blurriness he mumbled under his breath John: ah you got to be kidding me! Really how could do a brother like that!He turned around to face the girls what he saw was most terrifying thing he ever saw! **OH OH NOT GOOD OMG! GOTTA HIDE HIM AT LEAST TILL MORNING! OH MY BAP! THIS IS NOT GOOD!**that's was an understatement to say the least for what John saw scared him there before him was six of the most powerful ponies in equestria each one an element of harmony Wielder each one thought they had a great advantage in winning the Dragon of their heart so easily. Then one pony comes along and games a humongous advantage in the way she described everything you believe that Trixie was already married to Spike let's just say the jealousy Meter kick into overdrive! Each one of their faces was covered in darkness you couldn't see the eyes mouth nothing. Especially spikes and mother and aunt celestai went back to being of frozen statue and this time luna joined her everything they knew about their little Spike was thrown out the window and charcoaled by reality. this time celestai quickly snapped out of it however John wish she didn't John could sense it Spike was about to need his help surviving the biggest love crisis of his young scaly life! Celestai: that's it! I've heard more than enough and waited long enough! Replied celestai in a disturbing tone a tone that well you know that the only doing what's best for you but they think more about themselves, tone you get what I mean! John turns to celestai he did not like the news he was about to hear. Celestai: Spike is not going to marry them in seven days! No he will marry them in three! That's right! Shouted all the main six Trixie was shocked but then again she thought why wait! here here! She said in agreement John was extremely scared John: oh my bapbapbapbap! They've gone nuts! Time to go bro! This way! Hurry my sister is in full mother mode now and the others on full wife mode! John turned to see Spike no longer on the floor but on the back of luna she snapped out of her shock and realized the situation that her nephew was in she realized he would get torn apart before the wedding ever took place because of the jealousy! Lunar: Hurry to my chambers! I will cast a barrier spell that will keep my sister and those seven out until morning or they come back to their senses! Are you coming or what! John just looked at her in confusion but then shook it off John: hey my kind of mare in this case! Strong, wise and beautiful! Let's go! Luna was taken aback by this no stallion ever told her had ever told her she was beautiful , yet here was this young human man telling her everything she was want to hear from a male! Suddenly she felt a pulsating surge of power she trembled over and she swore she heard wedding bells and hearts were circling John's head and all around him. Luna was breathless Luna: oh no don't tell me!? He can't be! Can he!? Is he my destined mate! Our kinda only have this reaction when their destined one is with them! there's no other way to explain it! Oh by equestria it's true! She couldn't believe it but she had no time to reminisce or tell John how she felt she went from a strong princess of the night to completely falling in love with him at that moment she wanted to spend time with him get to know him heck do the same thing the other girls had on their mind marriage! But like I said she didn't have time John snapped his fingers in front of her face John: yo, yo, yo, yo, Luna is you there!? Let's go! Whatever is on your mind we can talk about it later! Right now we have a boatload of girls that is about to rip my brother apart let's get while the getting is good! ** NOW!**Luna was snapped back into reality and blushed a deep crimson red she loved how he took charge no one had talked to her like that she can automatically tell he was strong mentally like a king about to go in to battle but she thought that would be for another time. Luna: oh yes sorry lost my train of thought! Let's go n-John: cool shotgun! Luna was confused Luna: shotgun!? Just then John picked Spike over his shoulders as if he was a soldier caring another wounded soldier would. He then jumped on the back of Luna basically riding her well like a horse, high author here now for those who don't know about celestai and Luna people they have many strict rules of courtship one of them being that only a loved one can touch nay get on their back and ride them I tell you this because that's not all John did! While he was getting on her back he grabbed hold of her necklace in some cultures of equestria taking the necklace of a princess and place it around your neck tells them that you are sharing your life with them you see back in the days of old prince's and princesses as well as any other pony would wear a necklace and if there was a stallion that was single or mare they would walk up and take the necklace and put in around their own neck showing them that as of that moment that stallion or mare was now theirs , like when you give somebody a wedding ring! Then the magic of the necklace would form a new one around the spouse showing a symbol of the new clan they had joined! Well someone should've told our young john that there was also no age limit to marriage in equestria! when John was trying to get on luna's back he grabbed hold of her necklace trying to use it to get on her back but he pulled it off as he did a copy of the necklace formed around his neck! John noticed this and thought nothing of it after all he didn't know about the marriage customs of ancient royalty. But celestai as well as luna noticed this! and celestai jaw dropped! Celestai: luna is he wearing! What I think he's wearing!? Did that just really happen! Luna didn't know what to think or tell her sister all she could think was marriage marriage….. This young man is my special somepony! I can't believe it! After all these centuries I finally found mine. She then had the funniest scene of all her wings shot straight up as she giggled like a little girl! But Luna basically said that loud enough for John to hear! And all John could say was! John:what the bap! Are you talking about! jeeze it's not like it's some royal custom that when you take a necklace from a single mare she's your-just then it dawned on him! John: **ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh my bappppppppppppppppppppp!** Don't tell me then does that go for getting on your back as well!He said with a gulp! He turned towards celestai and Luna was almost as red as the sun she then nodded and turned towards her sister. Celestai was dumbfounded once again tonight you know everyone had basically lost count of how dumbfounded they can be in one night! John had picked up Spike and put them on his back he then put his hands in front of him trying to position himself to try to give himself a clear shot for the open wall and the nearest exit for he had a strange feeling he knew where this was going and now he knew how Spike was feeling big time. Celestai however noticed this as well and cut him off with her magic instantly fixing the wall as if the damage had never been done plus now there was a 20 inch thick door in his way. My, my who would have thought about this turn of events first I was about to lose my only son, then you came saved him and soon i am about to get seven new daughters. She said with once again that playful yet sinister smile John was ready to blot! And now after centuries of my little sister has finally found her special somepony and he turns out to be from another world it seems I have two weddings to plan for one for spike and one for you and my little sister! Marriage John chuckled nervously _**n****ews flash sister!I'm only 13!**_ Celestai only shook her head celestai: John ancient royal code has no age limit. Luna was now fidgeting with her hooves she couldn't stop thinking about one word marriage luna: I'm finally going to marry I'm so happy! Now twilight and her friends had watched this all unfold and in that moment they have forgotten the jealousy well not really but they didn't care as they race towards luna congratulating her. Celestai got their attention celestai: Girl, girl's one thing at a time first we have the planning clearly I overstep my bounds it seems it will be a week before you can marry after all! All seven mares looked disappointed celestai however oozing happiness from every fiber of her being she glowed as if she was the son herself. Celestai: now girls will we will talk about the arrangements later after all I have a second marriage to plan for right luna? Though I guess it's too soon to ask for nieces and nephews. Luna to celestai surprise only nodded in approval luna: actually the thought has been on my mind once or twice I would like to be a mother someday! celestai only replied with a smile celestai: this night gets better and better by the second! John: **_that it_ WE GONE! TALK TO US WHEN YOU GET SOME SENSE BACK IN YOUR HEAD'S BYE! **John with spike on his shoulders broke for the door which he got to with no problem but the only problem we had was the seven mares and one princess of the night! Spike! John! Wait! Come back! But he didn't he knew they only wanted what was best for him and Spike heck they just wanted to marry them but right now he was more focused on staying alive and single. He ran through the many halls of the castle desperately looking for way out when all of a sudden he felt a magic tug pulling him towards the door that led to the gardens of the castle. This way boy! Hurry we can get you back to our home and let these young mares cool down! It was Mr. Sparkle and Mrs. Sparkle they overheard and saw the whole thing while the whole situation even began the sparkle's had a feeling this would happen well not exactly everything but the basics this wasn't their first rodeo in love. Mrs. Sparkle: yes John stand next to us we use teleportation spell and teleport back to our house we make a barrier to keep you hidden from the eyes of the princesses and the others! But it won't help you if you don't hurry up! John only nodded in agreement John: thanks Mr. and Mrs. Sparkle Mr. sparkle shook his head Mr. sparkle: ah please just call me dad and me mom replied Mrs. Sparkle with a smile you're family now! Once again tears were forming in John's eyes a family huh? Never thought I hear those words thought John. John: let's go mom dad with that he got close to them and they charged up their horns and with a pop they were gone. Celestai had seen this and only chuckled celestai: it seems I spooked him well I cannot blame him. If I was him I probably do the same thing. But he better think twice if he thinks he's going to get out of it that easily if at all! She said with a chuckle as she went back to talk too Luna twilight and the others to try get them to calm down. Celestai: this night I will cherish it forever and _I know John and Spike will never forget it is beginning of something wonderful!I can't wait!_

To be continued


End file.
